Persona 3 psp meets Ouran Host Club
by Superkay
Summary: The S.E.E.S group have been doing well in Tartarus, but now it seems their help is needed in another part of Japan. However, can the two groups work to fight the shadows or will they end up choking on rose petals? Special guests from XXXholic
1. An odd part of Japan

Everyone had made it home from a long day, back at the dorm they were all called by Mitsuru about a meeting on the fourth floor. When they were all seated they saw ikutsuki sitting at the head of the table in his usual brown suit as he cleaned his glasses.

"Ah good everyone is here," said ikutsi putting on his glasses and smiling. "How's the progress in Tartarus going?"

"Very well," said Fuuka. "We have apparently reached a point in Tartarus where its blocked and we can't go any further until we fight the shadow on the full moon."

"Yeah," said Akhiko with a grin. "So every night we go there mostly to train."

"Although training is all good and well, we are needed in a new town." ikutsuki sat back in his chair. "The lost aren't up at the moment, but there is a town further down in japan where the shadows are out of control and there are no Persona users. We will need all the help we can get."

"Good," said shinji with his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the door. "I wouldn't mind getting the hell out of here."

"Sounds sweet to me," said junpei leaping out of seat with glee. "In a new town with new people…new babes." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh yeah baby. Sign…me…UP!"

"There is just one problem," said ikutsuki, he turned to ken and Koromaru. Ken was seated in the chair and Koromaru tilted his head as he sat in the chair next to Yukari. "You two have to stay here."

"What!" ken shouted. "But why?" Koromaru ears went down and he began to whine at the loss.

"Sorry you two, but ken you have elementary class here and I was only able to get permission for the rest because they go through the high school. As for koromaru, well its no pets allowed."

"Aw, I'm sorry Koro-chan," Yukari went down to pet a still whining dog, his red eyes looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry for you too ken."

"Well think of this way," said Hamuko, she walked over and kneeled down next to ken and smiled. "You will be our stand in's." She folded her arms and went deep into thought. "We are putting a huge responsibility in your hands. Do you think you can handle it? If not…we can always ask someone to stay."

Seeing this being put in a new light, Koromaru wagged his tail and barked happily.

"Hey yeah," exclaimed Ken, he got the feeling of being an adult. He always did his best to be mature but now this was his chance to prove it, should anything happened while the rest of the S.E.E.S group was gone. "Don't worry you can count on us."

"Perfect," said Mitsuru. "Now that we have this all figured out we can catch a plane tomorrow. Please get a good night's rest and you will find your in your rooms already."

Hamuko as well as the other girls ran to their rooms excited to see a new school uniform, while the boys took their time, feeling no need to rush. She looked at the yellow cloth and blinked. _Its very bright_ she thought, _and I would definatly have a problem skipping class..not like I wanted to._

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this!" That voice sounded like shinji and Hamuko could hear it through her closed door, feeling the responsibility as leader she walked upstairs to make sure everything was alright.

"Is everything ok?" asked Hamuko.

Shinji glared and threw a light purple suit on the floor, he then proceeded to stomp on a purple tie.

"Shinji," said akihiko. "its really not that bad."

"Fuck that!" he growled. "I will no-"

"Do we have a problem?" Asked Mitsuru proceeding up the stairs and walking past Hamuko. "I heard you all the way from downstairs."

"I am not wearing this shit!" he pointed to dirty, crumpled mangled mess of a suit.

"That's fine," shrugged Mitsuru with a smile.

"What?" said shinji and Akihiko in unison.

"Its not mandatory, but I thought you all would like a chance to fit in and not look like the new kids, especially since everyone wears these clothing."

"Like I give a shit," shinji slammed the door, leaving the purple suit in the hallway.

Akihiko gave a sigh as mitsuru walked downstair back to her room.

"Are you ok akihiko?" asked Hamuko.

"N-no…I mean yeah," he blushed. "I just can't believe I'm goint to be wearing this, but I am a bit happy that I am going to be in a new town and away from my fans." He looked away. "Rest well Hamuko." And he quickly disappeared into his room.

Walking back down the stairs she was greeted by fuuka and Yukari in front of the vending machines.

"Is everything ok?" asked Fuuka.

"Yeah," whispered Yukari, looking a bit worried. "That was a lot of commotion."

"Mitsuru didn't tell you?" Hamuko shrugged and grinned. "Its nothing bit just a bit of commotion about a suit. Its fine. I promise."

Feeling a bit at east the girls all went to bed and slept early for the next day.

**Hamuko felt better because she rested.**

There was silence in the air as they stood at the gate of the building. Students walked past them, laughing gaily, thoroughly enjoying the day before it even started.

The former students of Gekkukon High however were still in awe struck of the building. No one could talk. Finally it was Mitsuru who broke the silence.

"It's um…" she said softly with her arms crossed. "It has a certain appeal to it. It's a bit flamboyant I'll admit but-"

"Flamboyant!" yelled Junpei, "It's as gay as you get. THE SCHOOL IS FRKKEN PINK! No wonder the shadows are attacking."

"Junpei!" she glared at him. "Keep your voice down."

Junpei grumbled to himself and tugged his hat down.

"I hate to admit this," said Yukari. "I mean I really really hate to admit this but I agree with Stupei." She rolled her eyes and ignored him as she continued to talk to Mitsuru. "A pink school is just…so… odd."

"I'm with her," said Shinji. "Fuck this, I am getting the hell out of here."

Mitsuru looked at Hamuko. "A little assistance please, you are the leader after all."

Hamuko gave a nod and stood in front of the group. "Everyone please remember our original mission. It may be odd to us but remember our goal is to help these people and get rid of the shadows." She shook her head and put a hand over her heart. "We just got here, we can't turn our back on them now."

Fuuka ran over to Hamuko's side and nodded. "Yeah guys, I know that we can all do this, no matter..how…odd this school may look."

"I still don't understand why I have to be here." Said Shinji who was in his usual drench coat and wool cap. "I never went to your stupid high school why should I go to this one."

"That's easy," she said. "This place is huge so we need everyone to get familiar with the area."

"Well that and the police here are very strict about kids going to school." Said Mitsuru and gave an appreciative nod to Hamuko. "If we are quite done with the aesthetics of the school lets go in."

After a few grumbles the S.E.E.S group gave a few began to walk in the school. They all went their separate ways and before they knew it, Yukari and Hamuko were lost.

Yukari sighed and looked at Hamuko. "Great, I have no clue where we are…"

"I don't either, " Sighed Hamuko, "Ok you go that way and I'll go further down the hall, if I find someone we'll meet up here in a few minutes."

"Ok," said Yukari, she turned on her heels and disappeared around the corner.

Hamuko on the other hand went in the direction and bumped into two bodies making her take a step back. "Ow!" she mumbled. She looked up to see two orange haired, light brown eyed twins.

"Haruhi!" they said in perfect unison, "The boss sent us to look for you."

"How do you expect to pay off your debt," said one.

"If you don't even show up." Said the other. The twins picked her up like she was a piece of wood board and carried her into a room. She managed to adjust her head, just enough to see the sign above the door saying "music room 3".

"Excuse me," she said, but they paid her no mind. They were too busy mistaking her for this Haruhi person.

"It's a good thing we got you before all the customers rush in."

"Yeah what if they saw you dressed in a pretty yellow dress and is it just me or are you filling out the dress really well today."

The two orange haired twins set her down in front of a group of men and a tornado of rose petals flew in her face. She gave a quick squeal of fright and brushed them away from her.

"Hikaru…Karou….who is this?" said a man in glasses, looking up from his black book.

"This is Haruhi," said one of the twins. "She has finally embraced her feminine side and not only got a wig but put in contacts and a dress."

The blonde haired boy walked toward her and gazed at her through his blue eyes. "She…she.." His eyes went wide and he picked up in a bear hug. "YOU LOOK SUPER CUTE! This is what daddy wanted for so long." He put her down and turned her toward the man in black hair and glasses. He bent down one knee and extended his hand toward him, as yet again flower petals flew down over them. "Look momma, isn't daddy's little girl just adorable today!"

"Tamaki…" he grunted. "You truly are an idiot."

The one named Tamaki held Hamuko closer and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I would know my little girl anywhere."

"S-senpai?" all of the guys turned to see, Hamuko was sure it was a girl in a boy's uniform with short brown hair. "Who are you hugging?"

"H-haruhi…" Tamaki slowly turned toward hamuko and let go of her quickly, "T-then who are you."

"Yeah," said the confused twins in unison. "Who the hell are you?"

"I tried to tell those twins over there but no one was listening to me." She dusted off the dirt from her dress and then put her hands on her hips. "I am Hamuko, a transfer student."

"Wow!" said said a little blond hair boy holding a pink bunny. "You are super cute!"

"T-thank you," said Hamuko, taking a small step back. "I…I think I will go now."

"I simply can't allow that!" Said Tamaki he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him as if they were going to slow dance. "Please forgive my rudeness princess; I will do my best…" he leaned in close to her face. "To make sure that your stay is as comfortable as possible."

Suddenly a fist flew into Tamaki's cheek and he went flying several feet, only to be grabbed by the leg and slammed into the ground like a hammer. Akihiko retracted his fist and Shinjiro let go of his leg and both stood in front of Hamuko, ready to take on the rest.

"If I ever catch you touching Hamuko again," Akihiko said cracking his knuckles. "There will be much more than just a punch to the face."

"Damn straight," said Shinjiro.

All the while, Tamaki laid face first first in the ground, twitching in the indent of where his body lay. "Ugh…ah….ah."

"Wait guys hold on a minute!" Hamuko held onto both of their shoulders. "These guys are harmless. Odd..and ostentatious …but harmless I promise."

Her words went on deaf ears as the short boy with yellow hair gave a wicked grin. "No one attacks Tamaki and gets away with it."

A tall man with spiky hair stood behind and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah." Was all he said.

Hamuko looked from the two group of guys and sighed. They just started school…and already there is a mess of trouble.

"What is going on here!" Yelled Mitsuru.

And it just got worse….


	2. So this is a Host Club?

The members of S.E.E.S, all seated and standing on the left side of the room and the members of the host club sat and stood in the chairman's office on the right side of the room. Of which he sat behind the desk with Mitsuru standing beside him, both of them looking less than happy. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut a knife.

"Well," said the chairman, "how do you all explain yourselves?"

"Them! Its their fault!" Yelled Tamaki at the top of his voice and pointed in the direction of Akihiko and Shinji. "They punched me in the face and slammed me into the ground."

"You probably deserved it," said the chairman, glaring at Tamaki.

"I sure as hell think he did," said Akihiko, both of his hands were tightening into fists. "He was pressed up against Hamuko."

"Well," said one of the twins. "Boss is a perve after all." They both turned to Tamaki and wiggled their fingers with a 'tsking' sound. "Shame on you boss, we thought you just wanted Haruhi but now you are trying to get transfer students too?"

"Have you no shame," said one of the twins.

"Have you no sense of decency?" said one of the other twins, both giving an evil grin.

"What was that?" growled the chairman.

"No!" he screeched. He sighed and looked up toward the ceiling, petals falling over him, the room became dark and a spotlight fell over his body.

"Where did that spotlight come from?" asked Fuuka, looking thoroughly confused.

"I don't know," whispered Yukari. "Where did all of those petals come from?"

"I tried to figure that out myself," said Hamuko. "Those petals just seem to fall out of nowhere."

"You will have to forgive me," whispered Tamaki, still in his spot light, a hand on his chest as though he were in pain. "Such beauty, such forbidden beauty, I had to touch for myself, at least for one fleeting moment."

The chairman looked down and sighed, gripping at the bridge of his nose. "Tamkai, your punishment will be discussed later. However, I have to ask that you all leave, I need to have a conversation with Misturu here."

"The same goes for you," Mitsuru said to the S.E.E.S group. "I don't want any more fighting." She then turned to Hamuko. "I am counting on you to keep the peace, understood?"

She gave a nod. "Yes."

Both members of the group stood and gave a proper bow. "Kyoya, please take the group with you to your host club."

"As you wish sir," he gave a grin to the chairman then turned his attention to the group. "If you would please be so kind as to follow me."

As soon as the two groups left, the chairman turned to Mitsuru.

"You will have to forgive my son, but I can understand him wanting to touch and be near a beauty," he gave a grin and made a rose appear out of thin air to offer it to her. "Its my pleasure to have you here at Ouran Academy."

"O-Oh," blushed Mitsuru unsure of what to do next. "Um…thank you." She took the rose and cleared her throat. "Now I need to have a talk about why my group and I are here."

The chairman raised an eyebrow as she began to explain.

Meanwhile in the host club the S.E.E.S group was divided into separate groups with other members to watch exactly what a host club does until Mitsuru came back with further orders. Fuuka would be seated at the table with Tamaki, Yukari with Honey and Mori, Hamuko with Haruhi, Junpei with Kyoya, and lastly Shinji and Ahikio were at the table with Hikaru and Karou in what they believe was their own personal hell.

"Oh my god!" Squealed a brunette at the table, "it's really Akihiko. Oh I have seen all your boxing matches on the T.V. You haven't lost a match yet!"

The other girls began to squeal and scoot their chair closer to his. "Damn," he mumbled to himself. "I thought this was my chance to get away from fan girls."

Shinjiro could only turn his head to the side smiling in amusement to Akihiko's distress. "Wow you must be pretty popular in your town huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," Karou rubbed a finger on his chin, deeply lost in thought. "If that's so good with the ladies maybe I should take up a sport."

Hikaru took the hand that Karou was rubbing with his chin so that he could hold it in both of his hands. "That works for me and at nights you come home sweaty and tired," Hikaru brushed his lips over the back of Karou's hand and grinned. "We both know that I will just warm you up for round two." He whispered.

The girls jumped and squealed at the sight of the twins getting closer, as pink hearts floated above their heads.

"That," growled Shinji. "Is fucking nasty."

The girls then looked at Akihiko and Shinji expectantly.

Akihio raised his hands in defeat. "Um sorry I …uh…I don't think…"

"Hell no!" said Shinjiro so harshly that the girls froze in their seats. "I am not going to deal with this shit…" he got up from the table and walked away.

"Shinji!" yelled Akihiko. "We were asked to stay here."

" Fuck this place!" he scowled. "I can only take so much." When he got close to turning the knob of the door Hamuko grabbed his wrist. "What do you want?"

"Please stay here," she said softly. "What if something happens? We need you here." He slid a hand down to his and gave a quick squeeze. "Please."

Shinji turned away and grumbled. "I guess staying her for a little while longer wouldn't kill me." He pointed a finger at her. "Just don't think for a minute that I won't leave in a heartbeat if they try any of that funny Shit."

"Ok," she smiled and tugged his hand to follow her. "Then you can sit with me and Haruhi."

When they made it to the table Haruhi greeted them with a smile. "Hi its nice to meet you, I'm Haruhi." She extended her hand to shake. Shinji merely looked at it, then sat down. She slowly retracted her hand and sat down slowly. "Oooook then." She took a seat closer to Hamuko and they both looked at each other. The two girls tilted their heads in the same direction.

"Ya know I don't see how we look alike," said Hamuko. "No offense."

"None taken," said Haruhi, "To be honest I don't see it either. My hair is short and much darker."

"Yeah and our eyes are totally different colors."

"And Hamuko's eyes are nowhere as big as yours," interjected Shinji as he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"How dare you insult my little girl like that!" Shouted Tamaki as he put a hand on his hip. He then extended a pointed finger into his face. "Take it back!" Tamaki was gritting his teeth as lightening began to flash behind him.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating?" asked Shinji, his face blank and unfazed by his antics, "If you want to keep that finger I suggest you take that damn thing out of my face."

Tamaki froze in his place, literally, it was as though his whole body was frozen solid. And from his finger hew was using to point at Shinji, all the way to the shoulder, broke off and shattered onto the ground.

"He has a point senpai," said Haruhi, "it's not nice to point your finger in other people's faces and for the last time you are not my father."

"Ah…ahhh…." Tamaki's whole body shattered and fell to the ground. Even though all the windows were close, wind somehow blew his frozen body into a corner, to which he returned back somehow to his regular body, squatting down. His faced was pressed in the corner as he let out a disappointed sigh and softly cried. "I….I'm not her father. She won't accept me as her daddy anymore."

"As if I ever did," she said, just loud enough for him to hear. Tamaki then sank deeper into the corner sighing, picking at the paint on the wall.

"Is he always like that?" asked Hamuko.

"Yeah but just ignore him," she said as she poured the three of them tea. "He'll find some way to recover."

"Hey boss!" yelled Karou. "Don't forget you have girls sitting at your table."

"Yeah," said Hikaru. "They've been silently waiting while you have been melting in a corner."

"Oh! That's right!" Tamaki stood up suddenly and ran so fast to his table that a small streak of fire trailed behind him on the ground. Kyoya quickly used a fire extinguisher to put out the flames and went back to the wall he was standing and continued to write in his little black book. "Ladies, I must ask your forgiveness for the long wait. A true gentleman should know better than to let lovely young ladies such as yourself to wait for your host."

The girls squeaked and smiled dreamily at him.

"It's quite alright," said one with a smile.

Tamaki leaned in close to her and rubbed a hand on her cheek. "So willing to forgive, I am indeed a very lucky man." He sat up in his chair as the girl melted to the ground squealing in happiness. "Ladies please say hi to our newest guest to the table."

The girls looked at the blushing Fuuka with a smile.

"I've never seen so many commoners in here at once," said one girl.

"Yeah," said another. "I bet Haruhi must be so happy that there are people just as poor as her in the same room with her."

"E-excuse me?" said Fuuka.

"Oh you must not know," said a girl with way too much lipstick. "This is Ouran Academy. All of the people here come from wealthy families and/or companies."

"All of you?" asked Fuuka.

"Yes," she responded back. "We even have royalty here. Lucky for you, to be among true aristocrats huh?"

"Well to be honest," She said and put a hand over her tea. "I am just not that excited about aristocrats and stuff like you. I like to look past the money and their riches and see them for who they really are."

The group, including Tamaki, were all moved to tears. "What a wonderful sentiment." He wrapped his arms around her into a hug, joined by the other girls, and a series of sparkles floated around them. "Such a genuine sweet heart."

"Where …where are these sparkles coming from?" asked Fuuka

"Huh?" they all said in unison and as they released her from the hug and the sparkles disappeared. "What you talking about?"

"T-there was…" Fuuka drifted off and looked in her tea. "I think I've had too much tea."

The group tilted their head completely unsure of what to make of what she just said.

However, next to Kyoya was Junpei. Kyoya's pencil slide from one side of the black book to the other.

"So…" said Junpei. "What do you write in there?"

"Oh," he responded as he took a moment to adjust his glassed. "Just this and that."

"Oh…um….sweet I guess." Sighing Junpei leaned against the wall and looked around. "So what is the point of this Host Club anyway?"

"To make women happy."

"What…that's it?"

"Just about," he responded back sounded a bit perturbed.

"Well that sounds lame," He glared at the glasses character. "What's the point of making all these chicks happy if you don't at least get a reward or something for it? Sounds like a rip off…and let me guess. It's all free right?"

"Well no, it's not exactly free," he flipped through the pages. "We get money from online auctions and students are charged after they have set up with a host."

"now that's what I'm talking about!" Junpei gave a wicked grin. "You need help balancing those books?"

"Well I would ask you to help but as long as you remember. .." he turned a bit and bent down so he was face to face with Junpei. "That my father is the owner of the largest police force in all of Japan, so if you count anything wrong you have to deal with that militia. Do you have a Passport?"

Suddenly a sign with an intricate golden frame said in pink words. "Meaning you won't be able to live in Japan." Then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"The hell was that!" screamed Junpei.

Kyoya stood back up and went back to writing in his book. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a sign like right here in front of me," he pointed hysterically to where it used to be. "Then..then…" he rolled his eyes. "Never mind." _Falling petals_ Junpei thought _and random signs out of now where…I thought Tartarus was bad with the shadows but this ridiculous._

However Yukari was having a wonderful time at the table with Honey and Mori.

"How are you enjoying your tea?" Honey said sweetly as little flowers rotated in a circle in mid air as he hugged a pink stuffed rabbit.

"It's great," she said with a grin. Honey was so cute she didn't care about the magically floating flowers around him. "I am sorry to ask this but honey…aren't you a bit too young to be here."

"It's ok," He giggled as he tossed his rabbit in the air and caught. "I get that all the time. I am actually a senior."

"What!" she nearly dropped her tea, "Y-you're a fourth year?"

"Yep," he said with a giggle. "Oh Mori can you get up and get us some cake?" He gave him a huge grin and his eyes got instantly huge at the idea of more sweets.

"MMhmm" Mori gave a nod and left for only a moment, to return with a huge cart pilled high with cake slices and even whole cakes.

"Oh…wow," said Yukari. "That is a lot… are you sure you can…"

She didn't even have a chance to finish the sentence because his hand and his fork moved so fast all you saw was a bright pink light and all the cake was gone. And Honey was sitting in his chair with frosting on his face smiling contently.

"AAah," he let out a contented sigh. "That was Yummy."

"H-how did you," she stuttered. "Did you taste it at all!"

"Yeah," he said, swing his legs over the chair. "It was super good."

Yukari didn't care how cute he was now, she was starting to feel like she was in the twilight zone or something.

The room got quiet when the Chairman and Mitsuru walked through the doors.

"I have an announcement," said the chairman, "the ball tonight will be cut short at 11:30 p.m. the latest being 11:45. Anyone found her on school grounds after that time will have to deal with severe punishment."

After a few groans of despair they nodded that they understood. As soon as the chairman and Mitsuru left the groans of disapproval only grew.

"Students please," Said Tamaki as he stood, he cleared his throat. "I must ask you to have patience with our Chairman. He does this for you safety." He extended his arm and rose petals exploded out of of sleeve into the room. As the girls sighed happily and nodded, the S.E.E.S group mouths dropped to the ground.

"How the hell does no one see this?" asked Shinji.

"I don't know," Hamuko whispered back. Right now she had the huge urge to run home and forget this place, but they still had a mission. "C'mon guys lets go and get ready for tonight."

The members all nodded and left the Music Room 3 without being noticed.

Junpei sighed and groaned. "Man, I can't take much more of this."


	3. Unexpected Visitors

The S.E.E.S group was taken to their dorm by limousine, they thought that was exotic enough but were a tad surprised to arrive at their dorm when stepping out of the car.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Junpei. "The outside looks just like our dorm at home. Don't tell me rich people are cheapskates!"

"I doubt that, you saw how that music room looked." Stated Yukari, "Even the cakes that honey senpai ate looked expensive."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Junpei," said Mitsuru. "For such a wealthy school it does look like they gave us a lower grade on our home arrangements."

"Yeah!" Junpei yelled in excitement that someone agreed with him, "Wait…why does everyone hate to agree with me?"

Everyone stood there in silence with a huge tear drop of sweat in the back of their heads…except Shinji who was already at the front door and opening it.

"Umm…Shinji has the right idea," said Hamuko with a nervous grin, quickly changing the subject, "Let's go inside and see if they got that right too."

As Hamuko walked in too, Shinji was covering his eyes, to which she had to do the same thing. It was close to the dorm except it looked beyond expensive on the inside. The walls were pink, the spot where the TV was at home was replaced with a stone angel standing on one foot with water spitting out of its mouth. Almost every corner of the room had an expensive vase or statue and almost every piece of metal was made of gold. Including the chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, with diamonds hanging from it making the room much too bright.

"The gesture is nice," said Fuuka as she covered her eyes with her hand to shield from the brightness. "But it's a bit unnecessary. They do know won't be here for long right?"

Mitsuru could only sigh. "Well we don't have time to stand in awe of the scenery, please hurry to your rooms and change."

The group happily walked up stairs to their room to change. When Hamuko got in, she was a little freaked out to find that the set up of the room was exactly the same as home, but once again, anything with metal was made of gold and her bed was piled high with rose petals…and there was a picture of Tamaki, holding a flower looking up toward the heavens, in the middle of the bed with the words 'I hope this rooms accommodates to your every need' scribbled in the corner.

"I swear," Hamuko sighed as she slipped out of the clothes into her Gekkukan school outfit. "What is it with these boys and…roses….and…sparkles…." not wanting to dwell on the thought she looked at the clock and saw they had less than 30 minutes until the dark hour started. She rushed down the stairs to see that everyone else was already down there except Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Just the girl I needed to see," Grinned Junpei. "I have come up with a hypothesis about why that club is not only so gay, but also why shit randomly appears."

Hamuko joined the group and tilted her head to the side.

"Knowing you," said Yukari as she rolled her eyes. "It's probably for a stupid reason." She gave a quick grin. "And you wonder why I call you stupei?"

"Hey shut up!" He rolled his hand into a fist, then slowly lowered it and gave a wicked grin. "At least I'm not the one afraid of ghosts."

"H-Hey!" Yukari blushed and glared at him.

"Excuse me," Fuuka said softly, "But I would like to hear what Junpei has to say."

"I am a bit curious myself." Said Hamuko, "And we have some time until we have to go."

"Same here," said Akihiko as he walked down stairs.

"Hey Akihiko senpai, just in time," Junpei grabbed a flashlight and turned off the lights. "Alright now for yet another tell of Junpei's Believe it or Don't."

"Oh God not again," sighed Yukari as she hid her face in her hand groaning, "Do we really need to…"

Junpei ignored her and shined the flashlight on his face. "There is a story of a host club of rich young men entertaining rich young girls. The girls are instantly wooed no matter what they say or do. They also have the impressive ability to make signs appear out of thin air and even reproduce rose petals. Our main question is how… It is my belief that these men are shadows. However, they were rejected from Tartarus years ago and learned the ability to appear as humans. Now during the day they use their charm attack to attract hopeless rich woman to DESTROY THE WORLD! That's it ladies and gentlemen… Believe it or Don't."

Once again a tear sweat drop appeared on the back of everyone's head.

"Junpei you are so damn stupid is unbelievable." Mumbled Shinji with his axe over his shoulder.

"Ok I'm gonna say it," Yukari walked over to Junpei and poked him in the chest, "What part of shadows only appear during the dark hour don't you understand?"

"Junpei… as creative as that story was…I don't think it's possible." Fuuka said softly, just as he was about to respond back she interrupted, "Well let's put it this way. If we use our evoker during the day it doesn't work..it only works during the dark hour. So when it's put like that…."

Junpei continued to look at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

"Alright everyone," Mitsuru interrupted, "We have no time to waste. Let's get in the car and get to the Academy."

As the group quickly went out the door Junpei merely stood their trying to figure it out. "So if we can only use the evoker during the day…" he mumbled to himself.

"Now Junpei!" she shouted from outside.

"Oh!" he shook his head from his thoughts and ran out the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When the S.E.E.S finally made it to the Ouran Host Club several of the participants were leaving in a huge group.

"Oh tonight was so magical," Said a girl twirling in a circle. "I wish I could have had a dance with Haruhi, he is so dreamy."

_He?_ Thought Hamuko. _I thought Haruhi was a girl._

In the distance they heard a machine of some type then the concrete below them made a circle and the sound a girl's laughter started to roar. Once again an entrechat sign in gold frames lifted up and in pink letters said 'Powerful Motor'. The circle of concrete slowly rotated with a girl in the Ouran school uniform with a big bow in her hair. She finally stopped smiling and looked at the group.

"Why are you all dressed like warriors?" she said as she stepped down from the stone and it slowly rotated back into the ground, as she ate a banana.

"Oh well…" Akihito droned out trying to come out with a good excuse.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hamuko, "We are all cosplaying some ideas and we wanted to show them to the host club."

"Really I have never seen them?" she tossed the banana peel behind her angrily and scowled. "My inside source and I are gonna have a little talk for keeping me uninformed!" A huge puff so smoked spewed from her nostrils, as she growled like a dragon. "Excuse me," she growled, she walked past them and began to hit numbers on her cell phone. "Father….you and I going to have a long talk…"

Akihiko waited until she got into the car before finally looking at Hamuko with appreciation. "Nice job," he slid his fingers through his sliver fingers "Sorry I'm not good at coming up with a lie right on the spot."

"You never were," said Shinji, "How long we got till the dark hour?" he asked Mitsuru.

Mitsuru looked at her watch "Approximately 10 minutes. Everyone take this time to scout the area and make sure that everyone is off the premises. This school won't turn to Tartaus at night so it's ok to go in the building. However before that, we still need to divide into groups."

"OH Hamuko!" Junpei said excitedly. 'You know you need my help."

"Actually I will be splitting us into two groups…of my choosing."

Hamuko was a bit relieved that she didn't have to choose among the group. She was sort of relieved Aigis was in for repair, she would only make things that much harder.

"Alright," Mitsuru thoroughly looked at the group. "Akihiko and Yukari you will be with me. Junpei and Shinjiro you will go with Hamuko. And Fuuka you will stay here at the gate but let us know if you need our assistance. Is everyone clear?"

They gave their yes's and nods, then the groups went in separate directions. Hamuko's group stayed outside while Mitsuru's group went inside the building. For a moment, it seemed like everyone was out.

"Hold on a sec," said Shinjiro. "I think I heard something."

Hamuko and Junpei stopped cold to listen to what he heard. They looked in the building to see that the Host Club member s were still in the building.

"Come on everyone," said Tamaki, "We need to get going before my father catches us in the building."

"Takashi, are you ok?" said Honey, dragging his bunny across the ground . " I've never seen you so scared before."

"Well, unless you count the meeting with Nekozawa-senpai," said Karou.

"Oh yeah," said Hikarou laughing loudly, "Our great and mighty leader look like he was gonna be his pants when that door appeared."

"Hey!" yelled Tamaki, "You don't mess with black magic… besides…" He poked his index fingers together and a stream of tears ran down his face, "I don't want to get cursed again."

"Moron," Said Kyoya, "How many times do I have to tell you, he didn't curse you that day. You ran a marathon and went into the wrong classroom."

"I still don't trust that guy," he mumbled back.

"Well if you are quite done acting like a scardy cat we need to get out of here," Koya explained after slamming his book closed. As they walked out Hamuko heard Junpei looking at his watch and talking softly to himself.

"Junpei," Hamuko whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm counting down," he peeked into the window and watched the group as they walked out the door. "5…4…3…2…1…" there was a sound of a clock clicking into midnight. The sky instantly turned dark green and the moon turned into its usual light green. The walls of the building were stained with blood as well as some of the grass had blood stained it. Then with a shimmer of light the host club members transmogrified into coffins, "wow that was pretty cool."

In the distance a growl could be heard. "We don't have time for this shit, it's time for action!" Yelled Shinjiro, as he ran off.

"Why we have to stay together," Said Hamuko running after him.

"W-wait," Junpei grunted trying to catch up with the other two, "Don't' leave me behind too damn it."

Meanwhile in the building Mitsuru was running full speed down the halls with Akihiko and Yukari was barely able to keep up. Mitsuru nearly bumped into a group of coffins semi in the hallway.

"I thought we told the students to get off the school grounds before midnight," She looked in the distance and saw a shadow disappear around the corner. "no time to worry about that now." She looked back to the other two. "We have our first target, lets move!"

"Oh yeah," huffed Akihiko as he ran, "I can't wait to compare these shadows to the ones in Tartarus."

"Could you guys wait up!" Yukari was running as fast as she could, her legs burning trying to keep up with the other two, "You guys…are just…too… fast." She ran she saw a yellow arrow pointing to something on the floor. "W-what is that?" it wasn't until the last minute she heard a monkey screech in the distance. Her foot made contact with a banana peel and she slid across the ground at lightening speed. She bumped hard into the coffins in the middle of the hallway, only to spin out of control. She then hit the wall at end of the hallway with a loud thud. "OW!"

"Yukari!" yelled Mitsuru. "We need your help!"

"Coming!" she drew her bow and joined Mitsuru and Akihiko.

While they were fighting the coffin that Yukari hit, from the banana peel, began to shake back and forth until it finally fell backwards and hit the follow coffins behind causing them all to open.

Tamaki was the first to waken, rubbing his head he groaned. "Ow what did I hit…" he looked down to see the rest of the host club sleep on the ground and a puddle of blood underneat them. "Kyoya…Hikarou, Karou…ANYONE!" his heart lept into his throat and he picked up honey shaking him violently trying to get him awake. "Please wake up!"

Honey slowly lifted his head and his eyes glared at him. "I'm ….still….sleepy…." He was about to grab Takashi by the throat when Mori quickly pulled him away and set him on the ground. "Takashi just wanted to see if Usa-chan wanted a slice of cake."

Honey instantly changed attitude and let out a huge grin. "Oh!" he jumped with glee. "let's all have some cake!"

Kyoya was finally to his feet. "What is with all the…" He stopped speaking when he looked around at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Hikaru and Karou both stood up and looked around. "We are in…" the instantly clung to each other in pure fear. "Where the hell are we!"

The group then started to look at each other and jumped when they heard a gunshot down the hall.

"W-well, I t-thin its t-time we left," he stuttered as his whole body shook like an earth quake.

"D-don't have to tell us twice," said the twins.

The group ran together as they ran toward the door and gave out a sigh of relief when they finally made it outside. They all put their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. It was honey who was the first to look up.

"Oooh!" He pointed up. "Has the moon always been that green?"

The host club members looked up and gasped.

"What the hell is going on around here!" Tamaki yelled hysterically. Kyoya took this chance and started to right in his black book. "You choose now to write in that book? I think you can put that down for a minute to try and help us figure out where we are!" Tamaki started to grab for the book.

Kyoya glared at him through his glasses and in a menacing voice replied, "Touch my book and you die."

Mori stepped between them and pointed to the left.

The two looked over in the direction to see Hamuko holding a Naginata running after something dark with yellow eyes gliding along the ground.

"Hamuko!" yelled honey at the top of his lungs. "You'll be safe over here!"

Hamuko turned and looked in shocked as the host club members looked at her. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Hamuko watch out!"Yelled Junpei. "Fuuka said strikes won't work."

Hesitant to use her evoker infront of the host club, she was left with no alternative. He stuck the blade of her Naginata into the ground and pulled it out.

"Holy crap she has a gun!" Tamaki went pale white gazing at her. "We are all gonna die!"

"No wait," Said Hikarou.

"Holy crap she's going suicidal!" Screamed Karou.

"Don't do it," cried Honey.

Mori stared to run after her but it was already too late she had already pulled the trigger. With the trigger pulled she yelled "Tatiana!" there was the sound of a gunshot and broken glass as a stream of blue mist surrounded her. To the host clubs surprise they saw a golden hair fairy in a green dress flapping her wings. "Garula!" yelled Hamuko. The fairly smiled as she swung the hem of her dress and lifted her hand. A blast of green air smashed into the dark creature and is disappeared. When she was done with her attack, the fairy disappeared.

Hamuko lifted her weapon out of the earth and turned to see the Host club still staring at her in awe.

"Way to go!" said Junpei making his way beside her, followed by Shinjiro. "Uh… what are you looking at?" Hamuko could only point at the host club, their mouths dropped and all at once their eyes rolled in the back of their head and they fainted. "Why do I have a feel…that wasn't a good thing..."

"No shit Sherlock," grunted Shinjiro. "Well, I sure as hell am not gonna explain this to Mitsuru."

"You won't have to," Mitsuru said as she walked down the steps. "I saw the most of it…"

"So what do we do now?" asked Hamuko.

"Well, when the dark hour is over I need to call Ikustuki and see if they have the potential." She sighed.

"If there is a God," Junpei got to his knees and pray. "Please…please don't let them have the potential."


	4. Potential?

Hamuko walked down the halls of the Academy, her bright yellow dress flowing and yet still tugging t her hips uncomfortably. Several times she had to resist the urge to pull at the fabric on her hips for a little breathing room. She would normally complain about these annoying rich people and their odd fashion sense but her mind was preoccupied to what happened last night.

_As the S.E.E.S. group made their way inside the building, Mitsuru decided to stay outside and continue with a few phone calls. As soon as Akihiko flipped the light once again they all had to use their hands to shield themselves from the bright room. None were surprised when red rose petals fell from the ceiling and made a path to the stairs._

"_I am not even going to ask how that happened," sighed Hamuko, "I would be afraid of th-"_

"_I got it!" yelled Junpei as he leaped into the air. Everyone turned toward him and gave a confused look. "If we can only use our evokers durin the dark hour that means that the Host Club members can be shadows!" He crossed his arms triumphantly and gave a smirk, gliding a thumb under his nose, "You can't pull a fast one on me!"_

_They all looked at Junpei and a huge sweat drop fell on the back of their heads._

"_D-did Junpei... just figure this out?" Fuuka whispred to Yukari._

"_I'll give him some credit I supoose," she whispered back, unfazed, "I wasn't expecting him to get it for a few days or at least not figure itout and pretend he knew it the whole time."_

"_Yukari…that's mean,"she said a little loud than she had intended._

"_Hey!" yell Junpei, "What are you two whispering about?"_

"_N-nothing!" they both said at the same time. To the girls relief Mitsuru walked in and closed her cell phone._

"_Mitsuru," Akihiko said, being the first to greet her at the door, "How did it go?"_

"_Well I just go off the phone with Ikukski and he will be here tomorrow evening. So naturally there is going to be a meeting in the conference room after school tomorrow." She put her cell phone in the pocket of her skirt and looked to the side. "When I told him of the situation, he said he was thoroughly confused. First he said he could believe Yukari slipped on a banana peel and said that was a very…a-peel-ing situation."_

_Everyone gave a groan to the horribly stale joke and Yukari hid her face in her hand in embarrassment._

"_Wait…hold the phone." Said Junpei with a sly grin, "You mean to tell me Yukari slipped on an honest to God banana and I missed it!" He held his stomach and leaned forward as he laughed. "I wish I could have been there!"_

_Yukari could only lift her head and glare at him. "Yeah hilarious to you," she rubbed her backside, "It's more funny in the manga when it's NOT happening to me. Like I said in the car, I remember slipping on it and…I-I think I may have hit the host club while they were transmogrified. So am I to blame for…"_

"_We are not sure if that's the cause or not Yukari, so don't blame yourself, but at the moment we need to stay focused."_

"_Wait, what about the host clubs families," asked Hamuko. "Wont they find it odd they we returned each of the member unconscious."_

"_I was able to make up excused, it wasn't easy but I managed." Mitsuru couldn't help but feel a little proud, growing up in such a rich and decadent area it was un-lady like to lie. So this for her was a great accomplishment._

"_Bull$***," said Shinjiro a bit shocked, "What did you say?"_

"_Oh um…" she pressed a finger to her lips and looked up, "I don't remember all of it, just mostly about nose bleeds and fainting on the dance floor…or was it they got hit by something," She chuckled, "I came up with so many excuses I can't seem to remember them all." _

_Shinjiro shook his head, not surprised and walked upstairs to his room._

_Mitsuru was a bit confused by their disappointed looks, "What?"_

"_You gotta be kidding me," Junpei sighed. "You need to remember the lies, its rule number one of lying."_

"_Well you would know wouldn't you," grumbled Yukari._

"_Hey!"_

_As the two grumbled back and forth, Hamuko stood by Fuuka as they talked to Mitsuru._

"_Umm I couldn't help but notice," Hamuko said, "Weren't we missing a member?"_

"_Oh yes, Haruhi," Fuuka responded. "While the dark hour ended I didn't sense anyone else in the building so I assumed she was at home."_

"_Good job Fuuka," Mitsuru gave a grin, "Dependable as always."_

"_So what do we do if they remember," asked Fuuka, "I mean this is an odd situation."_

"_We will all just have to come up with an excuse and make it seem like they were dreaming," Mitsuru gave a shrug, "They were the last ones out of the building so I am sure we can think of something that will seem convincing."_

_Hamuko gave a sigh and merely shook her head to see Yukari and Junpei still fighting. "ok love birds, I don't know about you but I'm worn out so how about we all go get some rest."_

"_Pfft," Yukari rolled her eyes, "Like anyone would ever like Junpei."_

"_Oh c'mon," he winked at Yukari grinning, "You know you want this."_

_Akihiko punched Junpei in the back, "C'mon let's go,"_

"_Ow!" screeched Junpei, "The heck** dude! That hurt!"_

"_Quit whining, that was a light punch."_

_Hamuko giggled as she watched them disappear as they walked upstairs, she couldn't help but take this moment to look admiringly at Akihiko. She hated looking like a love sick fan, but she couldn't help herself at times._

"_Hello?" Hamuko jumped when Yukari's hand waved in front of her face, "You ok?"_

"_Oh," she blushed a bit, "Yeah…well no… I just need some rest and I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow."_

Hamuko shook herself mentally out of the memories of last night. "Why did this all have to be so complicated," she whispered to herself. She paused when she sniffed and smelled the sweet smell of chocolate. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Music Room #3. The doors burst open, before she could even think of reaction a two sets of hands picked her up and slammed her into a chair.

"Ow!" she squeaked out. Looking around she saw that the room had a very unique theme today, a very Dungeons and Dragons feel to it. Tamaki was dressed like some kind of knight…in shining armor, of course. In fact they all were, they were just wearing different colors armored suits. Tamaki was in silver, the twins were both in blue, Honey was in pink, Mori in bronze, Kyoya in black, and lastly Haruhi in red. There were plates of sandwiches and cakes on the table and she saw that around the room were the other members of S.E.E.S at different tables.

Akihiko and Junpei with Haruhi, Yukari with Mori and Honey, Fuuka had a table reserved with Tamaki, Shinjiro with Kyoya, and Hamuko looked like she had the twins. However, she noticed that they were the only ones in the room. Usually its stuffed with girls from the Academy.

"Hikaru! Karou!" Tamaki said in a stern voice. "How dare you handle the warrior princess in such a way!" He slid into the seat beside her and slid his index finger under her chin. "Please excuse the rudeness of those shady twins."

"Who are you calling shady boss?" growled Karou.

"Well," they said in perfect unison, "I would rather be a shady twin than a two timer."

"What!" yelled Tamaki. "I am no such thing!" The room went dark and twinkling stars fell over him as he stood in the spot light. He looked to the side and had a hand pressed to his heart looking genuinely hurt, "How could you? My heart beats for one and one only. To think I so easily spread my love around, is an atrocity."

The twins slid into the spot light as if they were on roller skates and pointed at him. "The only thing atrocious in this room is you, boss."

The spotlight instantly disappeared and the room went back to it normal lighting. The twins sat at the table with Hamuko as if nothing had happened. Tamaki turned their direction and as he yelled flames came out of his mouth, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Hamuko screamed when it seemed the flames were coming straight toward her, she instinctively used her arms to protect her face.

Akihiko and Shinjiro leaped from their seats, while Honey and Mori stood in front of them to stop them. For a moment they all stood there, sizing up their opponents.

"Aki," Shinjiro grinned rubbing his knuckles, "I want the tall one,"

"Fine," he replied back. 'I don't mind taking on shorty, he may be small but I can tell he looks like he can pack a punch."

"Better watch out," Honey tilted his head forward so the glare in his eyes was hidden by his yellow hair, "I am not going to take it easy on you." Hamuko looked up to see Honey, surprised that something so small and cute could look so deadly. She had to stop it, if Mitsuru found out…

Hamuko walked over and felt one of the twins grab her arm, waving a tsking finger at her.

"I would leave them along if I were you," said one.

"Yeah, when they are serious like this it can get dangerous," said the other.

"I've seen worse," she release her arm and patted the shoulder of Hikaru, "But thank you for your concern."

She made it in between the boys and turned to look at Akihikio and Shinjiro, both of which refusing to look back at her.

"Ok," she said with a grin, "That's quite enough."

"I haven't even started," growled Shinjiro eyeing Mori.

Yukari started to look a bit worried. She bit on her bottom lip and looked around trying to find something…anything. Then it hit her.

"OH Honey-senpai!" she called cheerily, "I was going to eat some strawberry cake but there's too much. Do you mind eating the rest?"

Honey went instantly from looking evil intimating back to his smiling cuddly self. "I'LL EAT IT!" He leapt several feet in the air and landed in the chair next to Yukari, Instantly he stuffed his face with the delicious cake. Mori followed behind loyally and sat next to Honey.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Akihiko, his arms hanging loosely to his sides as he looked to the host club member in shock, "It's over…like that?"

"Tsch," glared Shinjiro as he made his way back to the table where Kyoya sat. "What a drag."

"You're telling me," Akihiko let out a sigh as he returned to the table with Junpei and Haruhi.

"Is it really necessary to go throwing punches every 5 seconds," Junpei sat back and put his hands in his pocket. "I mean I know wanting to protect her… Unless…"

"What?" he grunted as he looked at Junpei and his grin, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he grinned, a humorous tone in his voice.

"Hey!" said a nervous Haruhi, "How about some nice hot tea hm?"

"Sure," Akihiko said, slowly taking his eyes from Junpei, he looked at her as she poured tea.

"Haruhi are you a boy or a girl," he leaned forward as Haruhi gasped and almost spilled the tea on the table, which didn't stop Junpei from continuing, " I mean you look like a girl but you're dressed in a boys uniform. What's up with that?"

"I'll admit I've been a bit curious about that myself," Said Akihiko, taking a sip from his tea.

"Oh…" Haruhi stuttered, "W-well you see…"

"My Haruhi is a boy of course," He ran so fast toward the table he tracked dust along with him. "Its just that daddy wanted a girl so much sometimes I all him my little girl. A bad habit I supposed," she pinched her cheeks and stretched her face like it was a rubber band. "But can you blame me, it's such a cute little face," he said the following as if he were talking to a baby.

"Uh…ok…" said Akihiko unsure of what to make of that bizarre 'family' type of situation.

Tamaki cleared his throat and turned on his heels. "However , this is not why we asked you all to come here to our host club today."

"Asked?" muttered Hamuko, "I was yanked in here like a ragdoll."

The twins actually smiled a bit from her remark and went from looking at her back to Tamaki. Hamuko couldn't help but notice that one of the twins looked at her a little longer than the other and he wasn't exactly looking at her face.

"Last night I had quite the dream," said Tamaki pacing back and forth, "That this group of transfer students came to help us when the floor cried blood and the skied looked as though it was going to puke."

A few of the S.E.E.S. group glanced at each other when they noticed that, in his own words , that he was describing the dark hour, affirming their worst fear. Somehow they are able to remember the dark hour.

"After confirming with the other members, " he continued. "I found out that we all had the same dream, leading us to all come to the same conclusion." Tamaki looked from each nervous face of the group to the next with a knowing grin. "You are all destined for greatness in this world! So it was my decision that you all enjoy a day here in the host club so that we may celebrate!" Hamuko as well as the other let out a sigh of relief. "Please enjoy the food and have a wonderful time!" he gestured a hand toward Fuuka and closed his eyes.

Fuuka instantly twitched expecting the rose petals to come flying at her and was a little shocked when nothing happened. Tamaki opened his eyes and his mouth dropped. "The heck**," he grunted. He lifted his arm and slowly lowered and extended hand toward Fuuka…again nothing happened. Tamaki let out a frustrated yell and shook his sleeve. Finally he looked in his own sleeve and plummeted to the ground when a sudden burst of petals hit him in the face.

Fuuka grinned and used her hand to try and hide her smile, "Are you ok?" she was finally able to ask.

"Of course princess," He quickly got to his feet and brushed the petals. Tamaki sat by her and smiled as if nothing had happened. "However, I would gladly go through that humiliation again if it meant seeing a smile on your face." Tamaki rubbed a hand on her cheek and Fuuka instantly started blushing.

"Oh well um," Fuuka face had turned bright red. She knew they were only a host club but she couldn't help but feel a little flattered by the words. "Thank you, but I am sure you say that to all your customers."

"Au contraire," he smiled and wrapped his hands around her, "Today I am merely a friend wishing my dearest friend the best on whatever the road lays ahead. I may say the words a lot but for you I truly mean it with all my heart." He slipped a paper in the palm of her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "However, I am not the type to make such a lovely woman as yourself blush all day so how about some lovely tea for an even more lovely lady."

Fuuka held onto the piece of paper and grinned. "Thank you very much, Tamaki."

Meanwhile, at the table of Shinjiro and Kyoya, it wasn't merely as festive. In fact, it was rather silent. Shinjiro was content sitting back and looked from table to table, while Kyoya continued to write notes in his little black book. For a moment they looked at each other and nodded then went back to their silence. Shinjiro lifted an eyebrow when he saw a sign slide down in gold frames and a black back ground, in huge pink words it inscribed 'Silent friendship' and it disappeared as soon as it had reappeared.

At Yukari's table she was content to be with the Honey and Mori again. She would never tell any of the host club members but she would have been more than glad to save up some change if it meant that she could spend even a little time with Honey. He was so sweet and innocent, while Mori was the strong silent type. It was like the perfect combination.

"Yukaaari," Honey called out with a grin. "Would you like some cake?" He lifted a plate and pointed it toward her. "I have strawberry, chocolate, and lime!"

Yukari grinned and pointed to the cake, "That one. The chocolate one."

Honey happily stuck a sliver fork in the cake and place it on her plate. "Here ya go!" He on the other hand, instantly ate the other slices of cake in one bite.

She smiled and took a fork full of the chocolate cake and made a long 'mmmmmmmm' sound. "This is sooo good." She exclaimed. "I would love to have cake like this every day." She blushed when she looked at the smiling honey. "I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

Honey's eyes went big in fascination. "OOOOH really? Then eat all the cake you can." He swung his legs of the edge of the chair and giggled as he looked own. "Cause you look really cute when you smile like that and even cuter when you eat that nummy cake."

Yukari felt silly but her heart gave a bit of a flutter to his words. "Thank you Honey," she smiled, "It's weird, I usually hate eating sweets in front of others, but I also hate all the extra exercises I have to do when I eat too many sweets."

"Well…" Honey leaped over and sat in her lap, one of his hand absently rubbig her side as he smiled brightly, pink flowers twirling around his head. "If you want…you come to my house after school and we can do SPECIAL TRAINING!"

She blinked and bit her bottom lip. "Special training?"

"Yep," he grinned innocnelty and gave her a slip of paper. "Mori and I do it together all the time. You can even come tonight if you want," his eyes went big and sparkly as he wiggle in her lap eagerly. "Sooo can you come? Hmm? Hmm?"

Yukari was hesitant at first then wrapped her arms around him into a hug. "How can I say no to this face!" She smiled hearing his giggles and loud YAY!

While at Hamuko's table she found herself chuckling to see Yukari to happy.

"Hey princess," Said Hikaru pouring her some hot tea. "We are over here."

"yeah," He handed her the cup that was perched on a small plate, "Keep that up and you'll make us jealous."

Hamuko looked back to the twins and smiled. "sorry," she took a sip and sat the cup and plate down. "So, you all had the same dream?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru, grinning slyly, sitting close enough his hip could touch her. "But that's not the weird part."

"Yeah," Said Karou sitting closer to her on the other side of the chair, he put his elbows on the table, looking like a relaxed cat, "What's even more odd is that apparently Kyoya wrote some details about it in his sleep. I knew that he always writes in that book, but that's borderline obsessive."

As the twins laughed, Hamuko gave a nervous smile. However the trio were silent when they felt heat on the back of their necks. They turned to see ticked of Kyoya glaring through is glasses.

"Do we have a problem with me and my calculations," Kyoya's glasses seem to glare but they were still able to see the fire in his pupils. "Less we forget who keeps this club going."

Hamuko found herself clinging to Karou, while the two of them shivered and clung to her.

"J-j-j-JOKING!" both the twins stuttered and guffawed nervous laughter. "We would never insult the president(or vice president)."

"Good, lets keep it that way," theglare in his glasses were gone as he attended back to his book.

"That," whispered Hamuko, "What a bit..intimidating,"

"Scary is mor like it," whispered Karou. "However.."

They both turned to her and smiled as they, once again, spoke in unison, "That's not the only reason why we wanted you at our table."

"Oh?" Hamuko asked,moved a stray string of hair that was brushing against her cheek behind her ear, she was a bit abbrehensive about these two. She would admit that they were very cute but her womens intutions was telling her to be careful.

"Oh yes," they said together leaning back to hold hands. "We are havin ga bit of a problem and we are sure that you are the only one who can help us."

They released their hands and both layed a head gently on hamukos shoulders. "Please," whispered Hikaru into her ear.

"But whats the problem," she said softly, "I can't help you…if you don't tell me."

"Come to our house," Said Karou.

"And we promise to reward you for helping us," grinned Hikaru, they slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"We would be much obliged, if you would brighten our home with that pretty face of yours." They said together both with a wicked smle on their faces.

A s she opened her mouth to response she was stopped with Hikaru put his index finger to her lips. "Shh, you don't have to say so now."

"Yes," said karou rubbing a hand softly on her cheek, "take your time and think about it."

Hamuko blinked and her eyes strayed to the clock, it was getting late and they all still had a meeting to go to. She stood out of her seat and walked away from two confused twins.

"Sorry to interrupt," she annouched and clapped her hands together, "But we need to get going, our chairman is coming to visit and we have an important meeting to go to."

Slowly the S.E.E.S group got up from their designated tables and have the host club members a wave good bye as they made their way back to their dorm.

While the boys walked in front talking amongst themselve, the girls got together.

"Was it just me," Hamuko said, walking brisky with the girls, "Or were the host club members extra nice today?"

"I know what you mean," responded Fuuka placing a hand on her cheek, "If Tamaki kept up with all those nice words I would have been beet red."

"Hey," Yukari pointed to the paper in Fuuka's hand, "They gave you a slip of paper too?"

"Yes," she said softly, "Tamaki gave it to me."

"I got one too but Honey gave it too me," she grinned, "he is soo cute."

Hamuko nodded an looked at folded slip of paper in her hand. "I got one too, but its from the twins." She looked a bit nervously and then looked back at the girls who all had the same expression. "How about we…all open them at the same time."

Yukari paused for a moment then noddedher head, "Hey yeah, on the count of three lets fold it open." They all took a deep breath as Yukari counted down. "One…two…three!"

The three girls quickly opened their slip of paper to see only the name of the person who gave it to them and an address and a number scribbled on the very bottom.

"They…want us to meet them at this address?" Yukari asked.

"That's what it seems like," said Fuuka, she then gazed at Hamuko. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," she let out sight thinking about those shady twins. "I think I'll wait till after the meeting and see how it goes."

"Hey!" yelled Junpei at the top of the steps, holding open the doors, "You girls gonna stand there all day or are you going to come in? Sheesh!"

"Sheesh," Yukari rolled her eyes, "Even as you attempt to be a gentlemen you will always be Stupei."

"Do you have to keep calling me that!" He growled.

Hamuko and Fuuka could only giggle at their antics as they made it inside the building and up towards the foruth floor.

Ikukuski sat the large leather chair at the end of the table, his hand in his lap as he waited for everyone to sit.

"Is everyoen comfortable?" he asked in a very rare serious tone. After a few nods he continued. "Whats with all the worried faces?"

"Well," Said Mitsuru. "I guess you could say that we are all a bit nervous to know if the group of students from Ouran Academy have the potential."

"Worried?" he asked, "But wouldn't them having the potential be a good thing."

"I'm not so sure about that," replied Akihiko, "They are a strange group of students who have an odd fascination with…with rose petals."

"Oh then…" he gave a grin, "They must have real Flower Power!"

AS he chuckled at his own joke the others gave a groan in dismay.

"Again with the jokes," groaned Junpei under his breath. "Where does he get them from? Bad Jokes Book Store?"

"Actually," Ikukis responded. "I get them from Bad Jokes R' Us!" he chuckled and blinked to see the tired faces on the groups face. Quickly he cleared his throat, "However I can tell you are all tired. So please take this chance to rest and I will tell you in the morning if they have the potential or not."

"Rest!" Akihiko stood up from his chair and balled his hand into a fisth with a wicked grin, "I am in no mood to rest. These shadows were actually tougher than the ones in Tartarus and I want to train so I can defeat them all."

"Actually," Said Hamuko. "I am sorry but I could use the rest and I need to help a friend with something."

"Same here said Yukari," blushing a little.

"Me too," Said Fuuka looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Then it unanimous," Said Mitsuru. "Everyone rest, but you girls need to make sure you come back to the dorm before the dark hour."

"Yes ma'am," they all said at the same time and rushed out the door.

"Damn," said Junpei. "Did they leave fast enough?"

Shinjiro shrugged, "Whatever, I don't feel like doing shit tonight anyway." With his hand in his pockets he walked out the doors of the conference room.

"Oh come on Shinjiro," Junpei raised an eyebrow. "You mean to honestly tell me that you aren't the least bit curious to what those girls could be up to?"

"They are big girls they can take care of themselves," He grabbed a chair and grabbed the closest cook book magazine. "Besides, how bad could it be?"

Meanwhle at the mansion each girl was greeted by a different host club member and hearing the words: "You came, I am honored that you could make it at such a late hour."

**Yukari spent a long time with Honey and Mori**

**Fuuka spent a long time with Tamaki**

**Hamuko spent a long time with Hikaru and Karou**


	5. Earn your keep!

Akihiko merely grunted as he watched the girls rush out of the conference room. He stood there for a moment and sighed.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to do a little bit of training, in my room," he gave grin and started to punch the air, "Maybe a little time with the punching bag will calm me down."

Mitsuru walked over and caught one of his fists with ease. "I think not," she gave him a scowl, "I will not have you injured again."

"Would you let that go?" he pulled back his fist and out of Mitsuru's hand, "I've gotten stronger and I can handle just about anything."

"Yes you can handle anything except resting," putting her hands to her hips, she glared, "That's an order."

"Mitsur-" he was stopped when she help up a hand.

"I mean it Akihiko. If I hear so much as a thud up that sound like anything close to exercising, I will execute you!"

Akihiko stood there and let out a loud gulping noise, goose bumps crawling all over his skin, and sweat began to pour down his face. He remembered the last time he was executed, it's was a night he's been trying to forget for years.

"Alright," he looked to the side, unable to make eye contact. "I give you my word."

With his head down and hands in his pants pockets he made his way downstairs. On his way down he passed Junpei pacing back and forth on the boys floor, while Shinjiro was still looking through a cooking magazine for a few new recipes.

Akihiko was followed by Mitsuru who paused at Junpei's antics.

"Junpei…what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep…" he continued pacing and mumbling softly to himself.

Mitsuru was completely caught off guard and didn't know what to make of it, "Shinjiro what is he saying?"

He didn't even glance up from the magazine as he shrugged. "Something stupid," He flipped a page, "Been ignoring him. I know if I listen to him now he would only piss me off."

Mitsuru gave the pacing Junpei a worried look, but was too tired to do anything about it. "Fine, just call me if he does anything unusual." She sighed when Shinjiro finally glanced up from his magazine and gave an inquiring look, "I mean anything more unusual than normal."

Shinjiro grunted and Mitsuru went back upstairs to her room.

For a while it was silent and the only noise in the dorm were that of machines revving up in the conference room and Junpei's steps.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Every so often he would stop, but then he would continue again. There were even a few times he pulled his blue cap down tightly, but still kept pacing back and forth.

Finally Shinjiro had enough, "Would you sit you're ass down for FIVE seconds!" he yelled, throwing the magazine on the table.

"I CAN'T!" Junpei glared at him, "Why is no one else freaked out by this!"

Shinjiro rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to gain back his sanity and his patience, "I am going to regret asking but…freaked out by what?"

"What part of the HOST CLUB might be PERSONA USERS does no one get. You seen the way they act. With their…" he made a scrunched up face disapprovingly, "flower petals…and…and…sparkles…and…purple suits."

"When I give a damn, I'll let you know," Shinjiro sat back in his chair, picked up another magazine, and began to flip through the pages.

"You can't stand half of those host club members just like me and you know it," he crossed his arms and grinned, "So think of what a pain in the ass it would be to have to train them if they had the potential."

This caught his attention and his eyes went a little wider in shock from the fact.

"Worst yet," he continued, "What if you get assigned to those twins," Shinjiro did a death grip on the magazine almost ripping it in half. "Yean, THAT is why I am freaking out man!"

Shinjiro continued his nervous pacing but now it was not one but two of them were mumbling. Junpei was mumbling while Shinjiro continued to curse under his breath.

It was about 15 minutes until the dark hour and Fuuka was the first one to arrive back at the dorm. He hair was a bit ruffled, her lips a deep red, and her cheeks were flushed. Thankfully for her, the boys she had to walk by to get to her floor too busy cussing and lost in their thoughts to notice her by. Soon it was Yukari, she was fully blushing and ran past them.

Finally, when Hamuko walked up the steps it was Shinjiro who looked up to see her. She, unlike the other girls didn't look frazzled, in fact she looked better than she left.

"You…um look nice," he grunted and looked back at the magazine.

"Oh," she grinned, "thank you." She fidgeted her hands and looked up the stairs. "Soo… has he seen if they have the potential."

"No," his voice muffled behind the magazine, "He won't be able to run tests until the dark hour starts."

Junpei paused, "What? I thought nothing worked during the dark hour."

"Well remember," Hamuko let out a breath of relief as she sat in one of the chairs, "Mitsuru's motorcycle can run during the dark hour. Maybe it's just another one of those machines that's…special."

"Whatever it is, the sooner I know the better," he let out a big yawn, "but all this worrying has made me tired. I'm going to bed."

Hamuko looked at Shinjiro in his seat, his foot tapping rapidly. "Are you going to bed too?"

"Not yet," he grunted, "Damn Junpei…"

Thoroughly confused Hamuko simply went upstairs and decided to go to bed early instead of studying.

**Hamuko felt better because she rested.**

There was a loud knocking on her door that forced Hamuko to jump up from her bed.

"Hamuko?" called Mitsuru on the other side. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not exactly ready at the moment," she called, letting you a loud yawn, and rubbing sleepily at her eyes

"It's ok I'll just tell you through the door then. Once you are ready we are going to have a quick meeting before school starts in regards to the Host Club."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mitsuru's feet steps faded away as she made her way upstairs. After last night Hamuko was a bit excited to know if they had the potential or not. Not wanting to wait any longer she quickly got dressed and ready and made her way to conference room.

"Finally!" shouted Junpei, "It takes you chicks' hours to get ready."

"Junpei, weren't you the second to last person here?" said Akihiko, matter of factly.

"Oh…yeah…" he looked away and pulled his cap over his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Ikukuski waited until Hamuko took a seat on the other side of the table before he started talking.

"Well now that we have everyone here, we can begin," He took a quick minute to clean his lenses, "I know you have class today so I will be quick," He picked up the clipboard and paper on the table and flipped through the pages, "Well after extensive and," he covered his mouth to yawn, "Late night research, I regret to inform you that they do not have the potential. In fact they transmogrified into coffins after a few hours."

"Yes!" Junpei jumped so quickly out of his seat that the chair fell back onto the ground, "There is a God!"

Hamuko wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard Shinjiro on the wall behind her letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my," Ikukuski smiled, "Well if you think it's good then it is I suppose it is."

"It's not good news! It's great news!"

"Well," he chuckled, "With that being said, I think we should be able to get the shadows out of this area within a few days. We may have to push into over drive. The full moon is in a few weeks and already those with the Apathy Syndrome are staring rise up again already back at Gekkukon high."

Yukari sat up, "So soon?" she grabbed her dress and looked down, "but it feels like we just got here."

"Yeah," agreed Akihiko, "All this time here and I didn't get to fight that honey at all."

Fuuka looked down and crossed her fingers together, "Yeah I just started to get used to the place."

"Screw that," Junpei finally picked up his chair and sat back down, "I am ready to get out of here."

"To be honest I wish you all had the same mentality as Junpei," Mitsuru flicked a stray piece of hair from over her eye and sighed, "If you all remember, I said we would only be staying here shortly. We still need to reach the top of tartarus," Everyone looked at her and nodded. For a moment there was a silence and uneasiness in the room. "However…I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a farewell party here."

"Really?" grinned Yukari as well as the other girls.

"What!" yelled Junpei and leaned forward with a pained look on his face, "Why…"

"Well, think of it as a final good bye. Especially since we leave, the chances of us coming back are slim to none." She tapped her foot thinking of yet another way to keep everyone happy, "I'll even throw in some sushi."

"I'm in," Shinjiro stated, "If I have to deal with them, I might as well get some good food out of it anyway."

"Well the protein in raw fish is supposed to be great for the body," Akihiko smiled at the thought of sushi and maybe even a quick brawl with Honey, "Count me in."

"Then it's settled. I will tell you all the final day and then we will plan the party from there." Mitsuru turned and looked at the clock, "now everyone off to school, the area is big and you all still need to get familiar with the area."

As the group left Ikukuski sat in his chair and scooted his foot against the ground like a child in trouble, "Is there any chance that I can join the party too?"

"Of course," Mitsuru said with a smile, "You were nice enough to come all this way. Its only right that you come to the party."

"Great," He got from his chair and walked toward the door, "I'll make sure to bring my best joke."

"Chairman…you really don't have to…"

"Don't be silly," he interrupted and rubbed his index finger and thumb on his chin, "Oh I brought so many with me I'll do my best to make sure I'm the life of the party."

Before Mitsuru could plead him not too he was already gone.

"Oh my…well hopefully a few bad jokes won't scare the Ouran kids away."

Meanwhile back at Ouran Academy, Yukari was making her way to Music Room #3. Her main goal was to tell the group that they would only be there for a few more days, but mostly because she wanted to see what theme they would have today. She opened the door and was pelted in the head with a cup.

"Ow!" She yelled and rubbed her forehead, while the sound of the twins arguing could be heard a mile away.

"YUKARI!" yelled Honey as he ran toward her and lightening speed, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a small mark," she said softly.

"B-but you're bleeding."

Honey pointed to her forehead and Yukari crossed her eyes and saw a drip of blood sliding down her nose.

"Oh," she said calmly, "I am…"

Tamaki gave a frightful scream and turned to stone. Literally, he looked like a statue slowly cracking and turning to dust. "We killed a student…I…am a murder."

"You really are an idiot," Kyoya put down his book and grabbed a band aid from his pocket as he walked over to Yukari, "Here, this should suffice since it's not deep."

"OH OH OH!" Honey jumped up and down waving his hand frantically, "Let me! I'll do it and then we can have some yummy cake." He snatched the bandage, unwrapped and looked up at her. "Ummm…OH! Mori!"

"Yeah," he said in his usual monotone voice. He picked up Honey and hoisted him high enough so that he could pull a swat out of thin and air and carefully place on the band aid. "All better," with a giggle he jumped down from Mori's armed and pulled out a chair for her to sit at the table.

Looking around she saw that there were no customers, "What's going on? It's usually packed in here."

"Well," Honey pointed to Tamaki and laughed, "Tama-chan couldn't think of a good theme for today so he's been trying to come up with themes for this month, but the twins don't exactly agree with a lot of ideas."

"As in all of them," said Kyoya taking a seat to write in his book, "Which I appreciate because they are all way to expensive and not having customers doesn't exactly help the situations."

"What's wrong with this one!" Tamaki pounded on the table making cups and spoons fly several feet in all directions.

"Well that explains how I got hit in the head," she took a sip of tea.

"That's easy," said Hikaru. "it's Stupid."

"This one too," said Karou, pointing to another picture on the table.

"It is not!" He looked back and saw Yukari sitting at the table. "Ah ha!" Tamaki ran so fast toward her there was white smoke after him, causing her to cough and wave her hand back and forth so she could see, "Princess please take a look at these pictures and assist me in proving these twins were wrong about my wonderful ideas."

Tamaki did his usual sparkles and gave her a wink, as well as a genuine grin.

"Um sure," Yukari gave nervous grin and looked at pictures of airplanes, trains, then another set of a pool, another of a horse drawn carriage, and another of teddy bear costumes. Each one more absurd than the first, "Well it's unique but some of these I don't see how they would work." She looked at the shock Tamaki, "how long did you spend on these an hour?"

Tamaki fell to his knees and groaned as if he had been stabbed in the heart, "I worked all night on these."

"I really see why you need to go to such lengths," She gave a shrug, "I mean if the girls like you all then doesn't that just say your charm is enough and you don't have to go to such extreme lengths."

Instantly, flowers, not petal, roses with stem and leaves fell over Hamuko and Tamaki took her hand, "Oh such a wise princess," he brushed her hand against his cheek, "It was as if destiny brought you to use to help us see the error of our ways."

"Us?" questioned the twins, "It was you who came up with all of those lame ideas."

"Thank you so much," said Tamaki on one knee, completely ignoring the twins.

"Well actually I do have a reason for being here," she took a sip of her tea and gently set the cup back down. "My group and I, we will only be here for a few days and-"

"What!" screamed Honey and he instantly started to cry, "No you can't go!" His eyes got big and watery and he let out a loud sniff, before hoping into her lap and hugging her tight.

"Hikaru, Karou, Mori-senpai," he snapped his fingers, "Get the other members of this girl's group."

Like the sound of a stampede they all ran out of the room and in the blink of the eye all their arms were full with members of S.E.E.S. They sat down each member at a random table and ran back to Tamaki's side.

"W-what just happened," said Fuuka and looked around to see the host club, "W-when did I get here?"

"Good question," Akihiko rubbed his forehead, "I was just about to walk home and then after that it was all a blur."

"We have brought you here," announced Tamaki, "Because a little bird told us that you will be leaving our beloved Academy. Were any of you planning on saying good bye?" He hid his hand in his face and wept softly, "After all the hard work we put into making you feel welcome you were going to slip out on us like ninja in the night."

"Really Tamaki," Kyoya looked up from his book and tapped his pen on a page, "That's the best analogy that you could come up with?"

"it was last minute leave me alone momma!" he shouted.

"Whatever you say…daddy."

"Well," interrupted Yukari, "If you had let me finish I was going to tell you that in a few days we will have a party at our dorm as a final farewell and I wanted to know if you all could make it."

"Oh…I knew that…I just wanted to have you here in the host club one last time is all," He put his hands on his hips and let out a loud nervous laughter.

"Yeah right," said the twins in disbelief, "So when is this party?"

"We aren't sure yet," said Hamuko, "But we will send a letter to all the host members."

"Well we look forward to the invitation," Tamaki said grandly putting a hand over his heart as flower petals fell , "It is an honor….Where are you all going?" The petals stopped in mid air as if someone had pressed a pause button, while Tamaki stared blankly at the men of the S.E.E.S group heading out the door."

"What does it look like," said Shinjiro, "Getting the hell out of here."

"I'm with him," said Junpei, "I finally found a group of chicks to talk to and I got dragged into here." He rubbed his hands together evilly, "I'm gonna go and see if I can find them."

"I finally found the gym and I'm going to get some training in," Shrugged Akihiko, "Later."

With that the boys left the room.

Fuuka and Hamuko joined the table with Yukari, "Hey," Fuuka said to Hamuko, "Are you going to try and stop them?"

Hamuko merely shook her head, "They have dealt with so much, I couldn't bare to force them to stay here any longer. Besides," she excitedly clapped her hands together, "We can make this a girls afternoon."

The three girls talked softly and giggled as the regular host club clients came in. Every so often a group of them would walk by and give a glare before finding a table.

"Is it just me," Yukari spoke with a raised eyebrow, "Or are things getting a little heated in here."

"Yeah," Fuuka rubbed the back of her neck, "It's like there's a furnace on the back of my neck."

Tamaki ran from his table, "I'm sorry," He gave bow from the waist down like a noble servant, "My princesses, you should not have to worry about it I will adjust the temperature and bring you some cold water."

"Oh thank you Tamaki," she said with a grin.

Tamaki grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure is mine." He then walked away.

As soon as he disappeared out the door a large group of girls surrounded the table.

"Um…" Fuuka responded in a soft, nervous tone, "Is there a problem ladies?"

"Darn right there's a problem!" Yelled a voice from underneath the ground. There was the sound of a loud machine and suddenly a sign popped up with the words 'Powerful motor ' inscribed on it.

The girls all blinked and gave confused glanced when a loud, obnoxious laugh suddenly rose from the ground. Soon lifted a girl in light brown hair sitting on the platform. When she stopped laughing, so did the motor. She jumped from the platform, over the group of girls and on the other side of the table of the S.E.E.S girls.

"You!" she yelled as she pointed a finger at the girls, "I don't care if you are commoners but if we have to pay to be here than so should you," she held her hands together and looked up the the ceiling, "My precious Kyoya is working so hard on this business," she then glared at the girls, "And you three are messing it up. I think it's time you commoners earned your keep!"


	6. The commoner games

"Earn our keep!" yelled Yukari, "Just who-"

Hamuko pushed Yukari to the side with a frightening evil glare, the girls froze in place shivering in fear, "Who the hell do you think you are!" She ignored the the tugs on her arm by Yukari and Fuuka, though both thoroughly shocked by her reaction were still trying to hold her back.

"I am Renge, the assistant manager of this host club," she was finally able to speak and shook off the ice from her bright banana yellow dress, "and I am going to personally make sure that you all earn the right to be in here… with a tournament."

"Works for me," said Hamuko with a grin, "I am tired of you treating us 'commoners' like were beneath you. We will beat you anytime, anywhere."

"W-wait a moment," said Fuuka, only no one heard her soft objections.

"Well then that settles it," all the tables and chairs slid away and was replaced by and extremely long table with 6 chairs and a pie at each sitting spot. "Let the games begin!"

A sign fell from the ceiling in bright and flashy pink and white lights saying 'Can the commoners compete games!'

"Now we will be doing 3 rounds of challenges. The best 2 out of 3 wins," She pointed to Kyoya holding a microphone, "The adorable Kyoya will be the announcer and the judge since I know he will be the most neutral. The rest of the members can…watch."

"Hey!" yelled Honey hopping around, "I want to help too!"

"I'll think of something later," her eyes sparkled as she looked at Kyoya, "Please explain the rules."

He adjusted his glasses and gave a sigh, "There will be 3 girls in a team and this event is a pie eating contest," he waved his hands to the chairs, "If the participants would be so kind as to take a seat," He waited till the girls all took a seat before explaining the rest of the rules, "You are to wait till I say go before starting and-"

Hamuko got the girls attention and ignored the rest of the directions so they could all do a quick huddle.

"I hate to scarf down pie but if it will shut these rich girls up then so be it," Yukari fumed.

"Girls, I don't think it's about…" Fuuka tried to say only to be cut off by Hamuko.

"Our best bet it start from the edge and move in," she looked at both of the girls, "It may get messy but I'm sure- "

Hamuko's pep talk was interrupted when they heard Kyoya yell, "Go!" the girls instantly went to their plates and began to scarf down the pies. Yukari used her fingers at times and Hamuko used a spoon to help shove it in. They were barely 3 minutes in and they were almost halfway done.

"Damn," said Hikaru and Karou, "They eat pretty damn fast."

Tamaki's mouth had dropped to the ground, "They are just…a little excited…I think."

Mori nodded.

"Wows," cheek Honey, "They are pretty fast but I don't think they could eat those pies as fast as me."

"I hate to tell you Honey senpai," said Karou.

"But no one could eat sweets as fast as you," continued Hikaru.

However, Fuuka took her time using a desert fork, carefully eating piece by piece. Finally the buzzer went off, indicating that the time was up. Hamuko and Yukari lifted up with their face covered in pie particles there was even some in Hamuko's hair, but the girls noticed that the Ouran girls had barely even finished one slice.

"We won!" shouted Yukari in triumph.

"Actually," said Kyoya into the microphone in a very nonchalant tone, "The other team won."

"Wait…but they barely finished any of it."

"Well had you listened to the instructions, you have know that it was not about speed but sophistication. You were supposed to eat as much as you could yes, but with as little a mess as possible." Hamuko and Yukari turned to Fuuka who daintily put her fork away, "As you can see only one of your members was successful. However all the girls on the other team followed the rules. So you lose this round."

"Sorry Fuuka," said Hamuko, "I guess we really should have listened to you."

"Leave it to untrained commoner to eat like a piggy," Renge lifted her head and let out a triumphant laughter, "At least Haruhi has been trained a little."

Haruhi turned completely white and started at Renge muttering to herself, "She makes it sound like I am a pet."

"Yeah," said the twins, "But your not a pet…Your our toy."

"Would you two shut the hell up!"

"You did used to be the host clubs dog remember," reminded Kyoya.

"Well I'm a host now!" she grunted, "Damn these rich people," Haruhi stared at the S.E.E.S girl, thinking to herself. _I for one hope the girls win._

Hamuko glared at Renge as Hikaru and Karou popped up beside wiped her face of the pie, while honey tended to Yukari.

"Nice try," Honey said with a giggle, "Looks like you tried really hard."

Yukari gave a small smile to honey, "Thanks Honey, but we'll do better in the next round."

"What is the next round?" Fuuka asked using the napkin in her lap to wipe the corners of her mouth.

"The next event," Kyoya pressed a big red button on the wall. Doing so the tables and chairs feel though a whole in the ground and with a loud thud up popped two kitchen countertops and two ovens, piled high with ingredients, "A cooking contest, please take this time to choose your competitor and I will explain the rules."

Both Yukari and Hamuko looked at Fuuka with a huge grin.

"W-wait!" she said nervously, "Are you sure you want to choose me?"

"Who else would be able to?" Yukari asked, "As much as I hate to admit but I know a can't cook. When a dog turns down meat…well that says enough."

"But what about you Hamuko?"

"You cook a thousand times better than me," Hamuko patted her back and grinned, "Trust me you are better than you think."

"Well… if you say so," Fuuka took a deep breath and walked toward the counter top, and on the other side of the room was Rengee giving an evil grin.

"Alright, with the competitors chosen we can begin. The rules of this game are simple. You are to bake a cake of your choosing and Honey-senpai will be the judge."

Instantly honey jumped 5 feet in the air! "Yays!"

"Wait!" yelled Renge, "Why honey!"

"Well he wanted to participate and I don't see who would be more suited. Besides when it comes to cake who here would have a better objective opinion?" after a pause he grinned and nodded, "Exactly. So ladies you have one hour to complete the cake and it starts," Kyoya a pulled a stopwatch from his pocket and hit a button, "Now!"

At first Fuuka merely stood there looking at the ingredients. As she stood there thinking Renge pulled out her cell phone.

"Hellooo," she grinned, "Chef Felipe, I need help making a yummy cake."

"Ah," said the voice over the phone, "Any Zing for Renge."

"Hey!" yelled Yukari, "That's cheating."

She looked up from her phone, "I don't see how it's cheating, I am cooking myself, so what I if I am getting assistance from a gourmet chef in France. There's nothing in the rule book that says that I can't."

"She has a point," Kyoya said with a shrug, "She's just calling for instructions, however Renge will be doing the actual cooking."

"What a dirty trick," said the twins at the same time.

"That's fine," Said Hamuko with full confidence, causing the host club boys to give her an odd look, "Fuuka has been working really hard and I know she will do great."

"Well I for one hope so," said Tamaki, he looked at Fuuka as roses fell behind him, "Honey senpai is so lucky to be able to taste the hard work of Fuuka's baking."

As honey stood there drooling waiting for time to be done, Fuuka however was busy mixing ingredients together.

"Wait!" yelled Renge running back and forth, "Which one is the sugar and which one is the flour?"

"Mizz Renge….zis ez common knowledge…"

"Just shut up and help me!" she screamed into the phone. As she finished stirring Fuuka had already put her pan in the oven and went back to her countertop to make frosting. Her pace was leisurely and she was even humming. "You won't beat me commoner!" She gave one last whisk dumped it in a pan and tossed it in the oven.

"You are doing great Fuuka!" Yelled Hamuko.

"Wait," whispered Tamaki, "Didn't Renge make something for us before?"

"Oh yeah," Said Hikaru, "Those cookies that she made for Kyoya."

"They were ok, but they were a little on the burnt side," shrugged Karou.

Mori nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Fifteen minutes ladies," announced Kyoya.

While Renge stirring the ingredients for her frosting, growling during the process, Fuuka was running toward the oven and pulled out her properly baked chocolate cake. As she set it down and carefully placed it on the plate she let out a sigh.

"Wow," she said softly, "Just in tim,." She looked at the other oven and saw smoke coming out. "Um…you might want to check-"

"Shut it!" said Renge keeping her eyes glued to the frosting as she stirred, " I will not lose to the enemy and I will not accept the enemies help!"

Fuuka could only sigh and saw that Kyoya had a fire estinguisher ready, she applied her frosting.

"No!" Renge screamed, dropping her bowl of frosting to the floor she ran to the oven. As soon as she opened the door a pillar of smoke filled the room causing everyone to cough. The host club opened the windows and turned on several fans until the room was cleared of the smoke.

"Phew," said Tamaki, "We are lucky that the the smoke alarm didn't go off."

Kyoya stopped typing on his lap top and set it to the side, "Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Leave it to Kyoya to plan ahead," said Hikaru and Karou, "Too bad our king didn't think of that," the twins chuckled and looked at Tamaki.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know she would burn them!"

Renge frantically ran back and forth, plastering on a cocky grin, "Well burnt or not. M, being the smart aristocrat I am can make anything taste lovely!" She sloppily put frosting on the cake and finish a few seconds before Kyoya called out.

"Times up!" he turned to Honey, "Honey senapi, if you would be so kind as to judge the contestants."

Honey, sucking lightly on his finger, slowly walked toward Fuuka only to be picked up by rengee and set in front of her cake. It was to no one's surprise that honey bright and happy smile turned into a frown at the sight of that cake…if one could call it that. The frosting, the same frosting that fell to the floor, was pilled high and there was a smudged attempt at either a flower or a tear drop. It was very hard to tell which.

Slowly honey turned his head to Kyoya, tears dropping from his eyes, "D-Do I really have to eat it?"

Renge cut him a slice and put it on a plate, "Yes you do," she sang sweetly, "Don't let appearances fool you. It will actually be quite yummy!"

Hikaru and Karou patted in Honey on the back, "Well you did say you wanted to be a part of the contest."

"I don't want anymore!" cried Honey, he gripped uso-chan so tight the little pink rabbit looked as if it were chocking, "I don't…even know…what …flavor it is."

"How can you not know?" growled Rengee, "Its angel food cake."

The entire room went silent and took a step back.

"Since when has angel food cake been black?" whispered the twins.

"Angel food cake is black when its burned to a crisp," whispered Hamuko, a hint of humor in her tone, "I guess that's what happens when the wealth don't know how to cook."

"I heard that commoner!" Yelled Renge. She took a fork full of the cake and shoved it in Honeys mouth, "And honey will be my witness!"

Everyone gave a worried look as Honey chewed once and swallowed.

"Well? Tell them how wonderful it is!"

"Its…its…"

"Yes?" Rengee said in a sing song voice.

"It tastes like coal," he mumbled, "No…coal would taste better than this."

Renge let out a loud screech as her hair formed into brown snaked and hissed, "It's not that bad!"

Yukari raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, "If it's not so bad then why don't you eat it?"

"If it will make you commoners shut up then I will," Rengee grabbed the fork and attempted to stab into the cake only to hear a definite snap, "Cheap fork!"

"Actually," interrupted Kyoya, he reached a hand up to adjust his glasses, "These are stainless steel silverware. The best of the best…"

She looked at the toothless fork, then glowered at Fuuka who was standing in front of her counter with a slice of chocolate cake waiting for honey.

"Like hers is any better."

"Well lets Honey be the judge of that," Kyoya looked at Honey who slowly walking toward Fuuka with his index finger in his mouth, "If you would be so kind as to taste test this so we can move on to the next event?"

He nodded and picked put up the whole slide with the fork and stuffed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed the cake and let out a long whimper.

"Ha!" Rengee gave a triumphant laugh, "See the commoners cooking is just as bad as mine."

Takamaki held up a hand, "Wait a moment and I've seen that face before."

Mori and the twins gave a nod.

Karou rubbed his chin and looked up, "If memory serves, he had the same face when he bit into a slice of cake after being banned from sweets for 3 days."

Honey jumped and ran toward the cake and with a flash of pink light the cake was gone, "MMM that tasted just like a gourmet cake."

"G-Gourmet?" Fuuka blushed and looked down, "I-I don't think …"

"Don't doubt yourself Fuuka," Hamuko walked over and smiled big as she embraced her tightly, "I knew you could do it. You've been practicing so hard."

"Yeah! And if anyone knows his cakes its Honey," Yukari ran to the other side of her and grinned, then turned on her heels toward Renge, "What's that about commoners not knowing how to cook?"

Rengee growled and bent the fork in half, "This isn't over. Perhaps you commoners can't count but as far I see it the score is a tie so we are going finish this once and for all on the field!"

"The…field?" the SEES girls said in unison.

Rengee crossed her arms as a rumble came from the ground and she was slowly lowered. "I'll give you girls 15 minutes to meet us out on the track and field lot." She let out a loud obnoxious laugh and with a loud clank the whole in the ground was gone and the large motor was silenced.

Yukari sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Kyoya went toward the girls and gave them a paper bag, "These are the uniforms you will be wearing. Please feel free to change in the back."

"U-um…ok" said Fuuka.

While the boys left for the field the girls went to the back and changed into the uniforms. It was blue shorts, white t-shirts with a blue stripe on the side.

Humuko spun around in the outfit, "It's actually kinda cute and very comfortable," Yukari blinked then took off her shirt. "Yukari what are you doing?"

She glared and looked at the back of her shirt, "Yeah, she was so kind as to give up a team name too." Her voice was sarcastic with a bit of malice.

"What do you mean?" asked Fuuka, her mouth dropped when Yukari turned the shirt around and she read it out loud, "The Commoners."

"I'm so sick of this shit!" Hamuko kicked the door and growled. "EXCUSE ME for not having a golden emina up my ass, but I work just as hard for everything I do. While they sit around and get whatever they want with a snap of their fingers."

Fuuka and Yukari looked at each other then back to Hamuko a bit surprised to see her so angry.

Balling her hand in a fist she gave an evil grin, "Fine lets wear the name proudly and show them what us commoners or capable of!"

"YEAH!" the girls shouted together. They slipped on their shoes and jogged toward the field.

When they walked past the gates, a roar of people could be heard, pink confetti fell from the sky like rain, and Rengee was standing in the middle of a field with a microphone.

"And here they are now!" She gave a triumphant giggle as two girl with Olympic medals stood behind her.

Hamuko blinked and with her mouth dropped, stared at Renge, "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."


	7. A knock out race for the win

Hamuko stood there, her hands shaking with anger from the audacity of these rich people. She was finally starting to understand why Haruhi was always muttering 'Damn these rich people.'

She didn't know what else to say at the sight. It seemed like the whole school was on this track and field area, but instead of the basic steel bleachers they all had their own little thrones. Hamuko swatted away the confetti and flower petals as she stomped toward Renge.

She barely heard Yukari in the distance yelling something about not whooping her too bad.

Renge looked at her and gave a giggle as she talked in the microphone, "Really now. I gave you 5 minutes to get here, but I guess that proves why commoners are always in a rush. They can't even keep track of the time." Not only did Renge laugh, but all of the students who gathered, not including the host club.

"Wait a damn minute," she growled, "You told us to meet you here in fift-"

Renge took a step in front of Hamuko and cut her off, "Well enough talk lets introduce the competitors. First the commoners: Hamuko, Fuuka, and Yukari." She pointed to Fuuka and Yukari who were still at the entrance, "Well don't just stand over there all day."

Begrudgingly Yukari walked toward Renge, her hands balled up in fists. "Yeah, yeah…" she grumbled. While Fuuka took small steps following behind, looking as bashful as ever.

Renge pushed the girls together and faced them toward the crowd, "They are mere lowly commoners, but let's hope they can prove a decent opponent against the Rich Team!"

The crowd went wild, jumping from their seats as the girls that were behind Renge took a step forward and stood beside her. "We have the infamous Ayame Itoriama and Tenga Yoshi."

"Wait!" Yukari turned and looked at the girls, "Yuki and Tenga…the Olympic Gold medalist Cross country runners?"

"Well duh," said Renge like it was common knowledge, "Hence the medals around their necks. And today's final game will naturally be a baton race!" Renge spun around only get get a call from Kyoya, "but uh… yes I understand….well they used to…fine!" She lifted the mic, "Sorry folks the judges say that doing that would be cheating because they are no longer students of Ouran Academy so they are going to be sitting this one out."

The SEES girls gave a sigh of relief.

"Instead!" she continued, "I will have their sisters run instead. Allow me to introduce them. Tae Itoriama is-"

The girls ignored Renge's ramblings to huddle up, "Ok we need to work together to figure out the order."

Yukari gave an uncomfortable shrug, "Well when it comes to endurance I can defiantly do that, however speed I'm not so well. Remember, in Tartarus I'm usually struggling to keep up."

"At least you can run," Fuuka gave a blush and slowly glanced down at the ground, "I usually just stay behind. I'm not strong…I'm not fast…That's why I stick to cooking."

"Don't worry, wherever you two lack I'll make sure to make up for it," she put a hand on each of their shoulders and grinned, "What's with the sappy faces. We are commoners and as commoners we need to show them what we are capable of."

The girls gave a nod and turned back to see Renge still introducing the first runner.

Meanwhile in the stands, the Host Club was sitting, getting more restless by the minute.

"How long to we have to listen to her ramble on," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we could defiantly being doing something better," complained Hikaru.

The twins both turned to look at Haruhi and each grabbed an arm, "C'mon lets go play!"

"No," she said and pinched their hands, "I want to see how the girls do."

"What…why?" the twins tilter their heads and rubbed the back of their hands.

"Because, I am the only commoner in this place and you guys have to admit you have the aristocrat 'higher than thou' mentality. So it's nice to see us 'commoners' stand up against you and speak up."

"But Haruhi," Tamaki grabbed her hand and rubbed it against her cheek, "I would never treat you like that." He looked in her eyes and put his other hand on her cheek and smiled, "You are much too cute and precious for Daddy to treat you in such a way."

"Ok 1. You are not my father. 2. Stop touching me like that is sexual harassment and 3. You only treat me this way cause I'm a host and apparently I am trained. It took you guys forever to get to know the real me and you barely have a grasp on that. But think about it. what was the first thing you called me when I entered the host club?"

"U-um. I don't really remember," lied Tamaki.

"Allow me to refresh that memory," she put a hand on her hip, "Not only was I called a commoner, but I was called an audacious commoner," the host club went stood like statues from the shame, "So that's why, I hope they win."

"Although the feeling is understandable," Kyoya looked up from his book and adjusted his glasses, "This is still going to be a tough one. The two girls in Rengee group are professionally trained because of their sisters. It's not going to be an easy match. However, the weak link in that group is Renge herself."

"I'm sure they'll do just fine," Junpei said with a grin and tugged down on his blue baseball cap. Sitting in the row below him was Akihiko and Shinjiro, while Mitsuru was a row above Junpei.

"Junpei," Honey said smiling and waved his hand enthusiastically, "When did you get here? Oh and your other friends are here too!"

"I don't even know how I got here myself. However when I heard baton race and saw 6 sexy girls on the field… How could I leave?"

Akihiko crossed his arms and didn't even look up at him, "You really do have a one track mind."

"Hey don't forget that time at the beach. Your mind was as one track as mine. We were running around in the sand-'

"Shut it Junpei!" Akihiko growled with a pink face.

"Wait," Shinjiro glanced to the side with a confused face, "You were running around with another guy on the beach?"

"Shut the hell up! I'll explain it back at the dorm." Akihiko rubbed his forehead and looked out at the field, "Looks like they are about to start."

"Alright," continued Renge, "Now let's start the race!"

The crowd went in an uproar, nearly jumping out of their seats.

"Well that's not fair," mumbled Honey while he hugged his pink bunny rabbit, "We spent the last 20 minutes listening to the other girls."

"Well that's what happens when we have a not so biased person on the microphone." Kyoya looked put his book away and pulled out his laptop.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Tamaki, "Are you doing something naughty on there Momma?"

"I really wish you would stop calling me that and you will find out soon enough," Kyoya stood from his seat walked to the finish line of the track and picked up the microphone, "Competitors, please align up at the appropriate spot so that the rules may be explained."

Renge had aligned her team and Hamuko aligned her.

"So the audience knows the order: To start off the race will be Fuuka and Tae. In the middle are Yukari and Nakashima. Then to finish up the race is Renge and Hamuko. The rules are simple. Run with the baton in your hand and hand it off to the person ahead of you. If you drop it you lose. Simple as that. Now at the sound of the buzzer you will start running."

Fuuka stood there with shaking hands, obviously nervous. The poor girl was already sweating and she hasn't even begun to run.

Tae looked at her with a smirk, "You have a right to be scared," She whispered as she put her black hair into a ponytail, "I train day and night and I'm not going to let someone like you beat me."

Fuuka held tightly to the metal baton until her knuckles were practically white, "I-I'm not going to give up." She gave a high pitched yelp when she heard the buzzer and gasped as she saw Tae run past her, "Oh no!" Fuuka ran as fast as she could, but within mere moments her legs were on fire and her breathing labored. Still she did her best to keep up the pace. Though stronger her efforts were, the progress wasn't improving. She finally was able to pass it so that Yukari could run but her competition Nakashima was well ahead of her.

Yukari took off as fast as she could, but she was having trouble trying to bridge the gap between them. She was so close but she tripped on her shoelace and she almost dropped the baton when she collapsed onto her knee.

"You better hurry commoner," Renge turned and started running backwards so she could stick her tongue out at Hamuko, "I can't believe how easy it is to beat you."

Yukari quickly got up and half limped to pass the baton to Hamuko, "Give them hell!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hamuko ran as fast as her legs could carry her and she was easily bridging the lead the other two girls had given Renge.

"Damn she's fast," said the twins.

"Told ya," said Junpei, "We do a lot of training and there was a while I hated to admit it, but Hamuko is the best at what she does."

Mitsuru gave a nod, "I must admit I've never seen her run with such…spirit."

"Get you ass back here!" Yelled Hamuko as she got closer to Rengee.

"Spirit is one way to put it," said Shinjiro.

There girls were by each other neck and neck, trying to get to the yellow tape that was at the finish line. Hamuko ran as fast as she could but both girls gave a leap of faith and pushed past the yellow tape. The girls slowed down and put their hands on their knees gasping for air.

"I…won…commoner…" panted Renge.

"My…ass…you…did…" panted Hamuko.

The crowd was in an uproar, no one was really able to tell who won.

Kyoya put up his hands and immediately the crows was silent, "It's quite alright ladies and gentlemen. I have the footage that will prove who was the first to cross the finish line."

With a press of the button a huge blimp was summoned and lowered with gigantic plasma TV attached to the bottom of it.

"Is that really necessary?" said Haruhi with a mouth dropped.

"I have to agree," said Mitsuru, "That seems like such a waste of time and energy to do something so elaborate.

"Expensive is more like it," Akihiko crossed his arms, "But then what do commoners like us know."

"Well technically Mitsuru isn't a commoner," interrupted Junpei, "Do you remember the mansion?"

"You won't let me forget," Akihiko looked at Shinjiro who glanced at him with a quirked up eyebrow, "WOULD YOU STOP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Hey keep it down," said Junpei, "The screens loading."

After the loading bar had finished the screen flickered to life and showed that at first Renge and Hamuko were dead even before the leap. However, Kyoya zoomed at the yellow tape which also zoomed in at the breasts of both girls. As the slow motion video continued it showed at tug at Hamuko's breast making her the first to cross the finish line.

"So the winner is the commoner team," announced Kyoya.

"Wow," blinked Kaoru.

"Yeah…she won…by a cup size," said Hikaru.

"Good thing Haruhi wasn't running then." They said in unison and chose not to look at her as Haruhi gave a deep growl.

At first the crowd was silent then at the last minute clapped a pitiful and several condescending applauds. It was the equivalent of clapping to a child for good work of a meaningless task.

Renge stood up straight and once she caught her breath she took the mic from Kyoya, "C'mon everyone let's give them a hand. It's not everyday that commoners work so hard."

"Excuse me!" Hamuko balled her hands in fist and yanked the mic from hands, "You know I've been holding something in for a long time so I'm finally going to say it." She looked down and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate and find the right words. As she did this rose petals fell over her. When she lifted her head back up she flipped up the middle finger and the roses stopped in mid air, "You all can kiss my ass!"

Except for the SEES group everyone froze in place at her words.

"You all talk about how we commoners are beneath you. You act so surprised when work so hard. Well guess what, we DO have to work hard each day. No we weren't born in a rich family, but it's because of all the hard work we do, we should be able to look down on _you_. Look at the clothes you wear. Who do you think made it? Commoners. What about those seats you are sitting in. who do you think you made it? Commoners. Had it not been for us you all would be doing this yourself but you make yourself look and feel better for your riches by looking down on us. It was because of that reason and that reason only that I participated in these dumbass games. Still you don't guys don't seem to get. So you know what? FUCK YOU RICH PEOPLE!" She dropped the microphone to the ground and looked at Renge who was still in a state of shock, "Oh and before I go." Hamuko launched her hand and punched Renge right in the eye making her fall to the ground, "Maybe now some sense will be knocked into you."

She took a deep breath and walked off the field and headed home, followed by Yukari and Fuuka.

The entire ground was silent and the only one making nose was a groaning Renge who was rolling around on the ground in pain.

The only thing that broke the silence was when Shinjiro softly chuckled and said "Damn I didn't think she had it in her."

**Hamuko felt better because she vented**


	8. A tiring dark hour

After the race was over the girls made their walk home with their head held high. Even though their legs were sore, their chests were on fire, and Yukari was limping from her fall, they still were able to walk away with some pride. That until they finally got back to their dorms.

Each girl let out a groan of relief to be off their feet as they collapsed onto the couch. Following behind were the boys and Mitsuru who flipped the switched and turned on the blindingly bright lights of the gold chandelier shone bright.

"I must admit you all handled yourself well, however…Hamuko…" she looked at her with a serious face and a hand on her hip.

Hamuko bit her bottom lip and sighed as she closed her eyes, _I I knew that I would have to deal with the consequences sooner or later, _she thought to herself.

"If anyone asks…" her voice suddenly went soft and she chuckled, "Tell them I gave you a stern talking you will never forget."

"M-Mitsuru…are you-"

"I am doing nothing but giving the punishment I think is just," Mitsuru looked away and it dawned on Hamuko. She was showing her mercy. "I for one thing that girl had it coming. She gives us aristocrats a bad name. I may have wealth but I still work when the time calls for it. Besides we have to worry about the dark hour."

"I'm sorry I-" Fuuka blushed and released a ragged sigh, "I'm sorry Mitsuru senpai but I am exhausted from today."

"Same here," whined Yukari,"There is no way I am going to make it through the dark hour."

Mitsuru began to pace and spoke her thoughts out loud, "So this means that I will have to take Fuuka's place and although I prefer to have 4 in a team I guess we can make due with 3."

"No," Hamuko protested and slowly stood up from the couch, "I will come along to Ouran Academy."

"Don't push yourself," Mitsuru swiped her hand through the air and her lips creased down to a frown.

"Mitsuru understand from my point of view. I am the leader of this group and as the leader I need to be able to be there when they need me most. I won't, no, I can't abandon them now."

Mitsuru saw the flame in her eyes and nearly gasped at her ferocity, "Hamuko…"

"Mitsuru," Akihiko stepped from behind her and grinned, "Let her come. We will make sure to protect her from anything. Right?" Akihiko glanced at the two of them and they both gave a nod of support. "Besides if things get too rough..I promise that I will stop immediately and turn around. You have my word."

"Fine," she slide an uneasy hand through her hair, "Everyone prepare for the dark hour. Yukari…Fuuka. Go to your rooms and get some rest."

When Mitsuru disappeared upstairs and slowly behind was Fuuka and Yukari.

Akihiko walked to her side and patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens."

"You act like we're chop liver!" yelled Junpei. He ran to her side and gave a grin, "I'm here too. So don't worry."

Hamuko gave a nod and smiled happily at the two of them. while Shinjiro merely shook his head. "Well enough with all this, lets get going already." He grunted.

4…3…2…1...with a click of the clock it had officially become the dark hour. The half moon turned into its usual shade of green, blood was splattered on the ground and walls of the building.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of shoes and a dragging sword could be heard.

"Junpei for the last time, pick up your sword!" groaned an irritated Akihiko.

"Its not like it matters!" Junpei punched a wall and grumbled to himself, "the dark hour is almost over and I haven't been able to be the hero yet."

All three stopped dead in their tracks. There were sweat marks on the back of the heads of Hamuko and Akihiko while Shinjiro had a red irritation mark on the back of his head.

Shinjiro turned and gave a glare, Junpei yelped in fright and took a step back, "I swear the more you talk. The more you piss me off!"

"That's enough!" Mitsuru words yelled in their heads, "You are supposed to be working as a team!"

"Okay!" Hamuko yelled over her and didn't bother to look at them, "We need to split up. We can get a break from each other and Mitsuru will you tell me if they need help?"

"Good idea. You will be informed immediately."

Hamuko let out a sigh and continued walking.

"AW C'M-"

"Junpei!" Akihiko interrupted, "Just show us you can be a hero by beating more shadows than me."

Junpei pointed his sword toward Akihiko and gave a smug grin, "you don't know what you just got yourself into. I'll prove to all of you just want I'm made of." He ran away from the group so fast he was actually make his own cloud of smoke.

Shinji gave a ragged sigh and walked in the other direction. While Akihiko decided to walk beside Hamuko.

"Shouldn't you be running about trying to beat Junpei?"

"There don't seem to be any shadows tonight, so it was more of an excuse to get him out of our hair for a bit."

Hamuko gave a soft chuckle, "Thanks."

Akihiko blushed and looked away, rubbing a hand through his short white hair, "I-its nothings," he stuttered, "S-so um are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm a little tired, but I should be fine," she said softly.

"Well don't push yourself too hard."

"This coming from the one who can't calm down."

"You got me there," he laughed, but then clear his throat, "Seriously don't over do it I …Ummm…"

She paused and turned to look at him. "You what?" for a moment her heart skipped a beat with the expression on his face.

"Look Hamuko," Akihiko was clearly straining trying to say something, "I-"

"There you to are!" interjected Junpei running down the hall, "You lucked out, I didn't find one shadow."Akihiko stepped back from Hamuko and glared at him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he seethed through gritted teeth.

Hamuko couldn't help but path him on the shoulder and whispers low enough so that Junpei couldn't hear, "It's ok."

Akihiko blushed a little and nodded as if making a promise to himself and to her.

"All clear on my end too," grunted Shinjiro as he leisurely strolled toward them.

"I think that's enough for today," she said to the three of them, "Lets keep our eyes peeled as we walk toward the entrance."

They gave a nod and waited until Hamuko was ahead of them before they followed behind. The pace was rather slow due to her slow pace but they showed great patience. Until Junpei opened his mouth.

"Man this is freaky," he complained crossing his arms as he walked, "I am so used to shadows popping out from each corner, but tonight its nothing."

Shinjiro, with his hands in his pockets merely nodded. While Hamuko still kept her eyes peeled looking for any shadow. She felt a bit of relief from hitting Renge but she wanted to take the rest of her aggression out on something.

Junpei, unable to stay silent called out to Mitsuru, "Hey Mitsuru Senpai. Do you sense anything?"

Mitsuru voice popped into their heads, "I haven't felt anything yet but I'll double check. However don't get complacent, keep your eyes peeled."

"Yeah fine," Junpei grunted and starting fiddling with is blue cap as they turned another corner, "So…Hamuko. That was a side of you I've never seen. You're always so…nice and ya know, goody two shoes."

Hamuko stopped and glared back at him, causing both Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Junpei to stop dead in their tracks. "What? You expect to be nice and sweet all the time!" turned her back to them and held her hand up in a fist, "I couldn't take that whole' we are better than you' attitude and for what? Just because they have more money? It's stupid. We work just as hard as them if not harder and they think that…that I was going to take that sitting down. No way. No fucking way!" fueled with what was left of her anger and with the last bit of her energy she thrusted her balled fist to the concrete wall only to have her fist caught in the palm of Shinjiro.

"That's enough Hamuko," he looked at her and slowly let go of her fist. For a moment the merely stood there and she looked in his eyes holding back tears of frustration. Shinjiro seeing the quiver in her lip opened his mouth to say something comforting though he was really at a loss for the right words, "Listen…I-"

"Everyone," interrupted Mitsuru, "I was able to use Penthesilea to check the area. There are no shadows. I would say this is a sign that death is near but I can usually sense that immense power."

Junpei's eyes with big with hope, "So are….we? Please tell me…"

"Yes. It's safe to assume that there are no longer any shadows here and we can head home tomorrow after your classes at Ouran."

Junpei jumped in the air and clicked his heels together, "Sweeet! This place may have some hot babes but I miss the hot babes back and Gekkukon high!" Before they could even stop him Junpei was already running at full speed toward the exit.

"You Idiot," Yelled Akihiko as he ran after him, "Calm down!"

Hamuko could only shake her head and giggle, "That's Junpei for you."

"Yeah," Shinjiro heaved the ax over his shoulder and sighed only to feel a tug on his coat, he barely turned his had to look back, "what do you want?"

"W-what were you going to say before Mitsuru interrupted?"

"N-nothing," before he turned his head away Hamuko could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn a light pink color, "Lets just hurry up and go."

Despite his sour mood Hamuko managed to fine her smile and follow behind him, "Yeah, we better be quick before Junpei hurts himself," with a loud thud in the distance they heard a grunt of pain, "Too late."

When they got home the dark hour had just finished and Mitsuru was dialing on her cell phone to inform Ikukski of the situation. The others were halfway up the steps when she closed her phone and stopped.

"It seems we have good timing," she said softly.

"What do you mean," Akihiko asked with a confused expression.

"Although Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru are doing well, they are in a section of Tartarus where they can't proceed any further. We need to hurry home and continue our mission. So get your rest."

Junpei took a step down, "Wait. If we are needed back at home then why don't we just go home tonight?"

"You need your rest and I thought it would be best for you all to say a final good bye to your friends." At that notion she looked at Hamuko then gave small smile as she walked past them and to her room.

"I think she means the Host Club," Grinned Hamuko. She was kinda curious to see what their reactions would be, but she stilled dreaded the fact that she had to deal with Renge.

"For once I'm ok with it?" said Junpei.

"Is that so?" asked Akihiko.

"It's the last time I have to spend with them. It's a good chance to give a heartbreaking farewell and maybe even force them to give me a few cell numbers," he tugged at his collar with smug satisfaction. "Oh yeah I got it all figured out."

"I severely doubt that will happened," said Akihiko as he disappeared into his room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Yelled Junpei only to be met with a closed door, "Your just jealous of me and my ability with the ladies."

"That and lack there of," said Shinjiro with a neutral face and he also went into his room.

"You know what you two are pissing me off!" Junpei stomped to his room and slammed the door shut.

Even though she had little energy, she still found enough to laugh at his antics. Hamuko finally made it to her room and had no energy to even change into her pajama. She merely laid on top of the inviting covers and snored softly. Forgetting about the worries she would have to deal with tomorrow at Ouran Academy.

**Hamuko felt better because she rested**


	9. A Lesson Learned

Hamuko stood at the entrance of the school sighing. This was the last day of them coming here, so why was she taking it all in? She took her eyes from the building and found herself glancing at the students. If they weren't quickly walking past her, they were staring at her from the distance. She even made eye contact with a girl and she squeaked and walked in a different direction.

_What is wrong with them_, she thought to herself, _I only hit Renge… don't tell me that they are so nervous that they…Crap…_ then it finally dawned on her.

"How the hell did I become a bully," she asked herself softly.

As Hamuko sighed she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Fuuka asked timidly.

Hamuko jumped a little and looked at her, "Oh I just came to the realization that I'm a bully. That's all."

"What makes you think that? I am sure its just…a…" Fuuka watched one of the girls run past Hamuko avoiding eye contact, "…misunderstanding."

Junpei gave her slap to the back and a hug grin covered his face, "don't worry about it. This is our last day. Lets just go to class and say our final farewells."

Hamuko finally moved her feet past the gate when Junpei gave her another slap to the back, "Yeah…let's get this over with."

Fuuka paused for a turned to glance at a small rose bush at the entrance.

"What's wrong Fuuka?" asked Mitsuru, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I'm fine but I could have sworn, or well I guess it was just a figment of my imagination."

The bush didn't rustle again until Fuuka was well out of sight. With a huge leap into the air Honey jumped into the gate and squatted down. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone, and pressed a few numbers.

"Honey senpai, is it confirmed?" asked Tamaki on the other end.

"Yeah, today is the final day," he responded back.

In the distance Kyoya's voice could be heard, "I told you idiot that my police corp got the information already, why you are asking Mitskuni to spy is beyond me."

"You are not spoiling my fun!" Tamaki turned his attention back to his cell, "Initiate Plan B."

"Yes sir!" Honey hung up the cell phone and ran swiftly along the length of the fence. She glimpsed the open window and with a leap he slid in and landed by a large desk.

"Ah MITSKUNI!" The man jumped and his heart literally out stretched his chest, "Why couldn't you use a door?"

"Mr. Chairman I am sorry to bother you but I have information regarding the transfer students." Honey stood there like a soldier reporting to a sergeant.

"You mean the fact that today is their last day here?"

Honey's stance faltered and he slouched in defeat, "You already know?"

"Of course I already know!," he slammed his hand on the table, "I am the chairman of this school and the well beings of the students and teachers is in my hand!" the longer he spoke a spot light shone over him and japans national flag waved in the breeze. "I must know what's going on in my school and maintain the peace. It's a hard job and there are times when I have less than 2 hours of sleep, but knowing that I am doing my job and doing my job well gives me a reason to push on!"

Honey clapped his hands and cheered with all his might.

"Oh," he stopped clapping and looked up at him, "I have an idea sir."

"Oh?" he slipped his hand through his hair.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a folder and put it on the desk, "I am sure that you will like it."

Opening the folder he read it and his eyes grew large. First he let out a snicker, which grew into a chuckle, then grew into a triumphant laugh, "Perfect plan. Quick hand me the microphone for the PA system."

Meanwhile, Hamuko was in class. She was sighing, half ready to go home and yet a part of her kinda wanted to stay. Yeah some of the rich people pissed her off but there were a few that were sweet. And well…truth be told…ignorant of others.

The teacher came to the front of the class and gave a grin, "Good morning everyone," she said in a sweet sing song voice, "Oh I regret to inform you all but today will be the last day of class. Apparently she will be transferred back to her school Gekkukon High. Is there anything you wanted to say to the class."

"Oh no I couldn't," Hamuko replied trying to sound as modest as possible, but in reality she would rather face death.

"No no I insist," said the Teacher, "You have been such a model student, surely you have some parting words before you go."

Hamuko rose and shuffled her feet to the front of the class. All eyes were on her but surprisingly enough they weren't looking at her with fear, but with genuine interest.

"Well, its been a very…interesting time here and Ouran and even though current event happened…I am still happy I was able to come here."

A girl in the back with long dark brown here gave a condescending look and raised her hand, "I have a comment to make. Don't you think you owe us an apology."

"I what?" she raised an eyebrow at the audacity of this girl.

"A commoner to have the audacity to strike against us. Its appalling."

"You know its rich people like you who-"

"Who give us a bad name," interrupted another girl. She slowly stood from her desk and glared, "I…I think Hamuko has a point. Just because we own money doesn't mean we should treat anyone like they are lower than us." She looked at Hamuko and smiled.

Just as she was about to respond a tone sounded through the speakers.

"Attention, I need the following students to report to my office. Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Sanada, Fuuka Yamagishi, Junpei Iori, Shinjiro Aragaki, and Mitsuru Kirijo." Hamuko couldn't help but noticed that announcers voice got a bit higher in pitch on the last name. Almost as if he was on the verge to singing it.

"Oh my,"the teacher found herself wiping the sweat from her face with a white hankerchief,"Well please report to the office and I will continue."

Hamuko walked to her desk and gathered her things before giving the snarky girl a hard look before leaving. As she walked down the hall she had a grin knowing that she caused the girl to freeze in fear. '_I need to stop this. I keep this up I'll like and I might start acting like Shinjiro._

She entered into the office and saw the rest of the S.E.E.S. group already there.

"Well what do ya know," said Junpei with a cocky grin, "Déjà vu. Weren't you the last one in the room last time we had a meeting."

"And once again you were the second to last Stupei," Snickered Yukari.

"How many times you gonna keep calling me that!"

"When finally grow a brain but that might be a while."

The two stopped arguing when they heard the chairman clear is throat. "If you all are quite finished." He gave a grin as he opened a book on his desk to reveal a red button."

Junpei lept out of his seat and took a step back, "Hey what are you gonna do with that?"

"Just a little something special for our transfer students," He gave a roar of laughter. When he pressed the red button a red flashing light appeared from the ceiling and his chair slowly sank into the ground.

When the chair had completely disappeared under the ground, the lights ceased flashing. For a moment the S.E.E.S group merely stood there unsure of what to do or what to make of the situation.

"That does it," Shinjiro took his hands out of his pockets and walked to the door, "I've had enough of this school, of the suits, of the ….pink. Enough is enough. I am taking my ass home," he gave a tug at the door and grunted when it wouldn't budge, "what the hell?" With all his strength he twisted and pulled at the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "Shit. It's locked."

"Are you sure?" Akihiko walked over and attempted to turn the knob only to have the same results, "Shit it's locked."

"That what I just said!"

"Hey don't get pissed off at me just because you are forced to go to school!"

"Boys!" Mitsuru yelled over them, "Now is not the time to start an argument. I don't know what is going on but I do think it's time we left and yelling at each other isn't going to help the situation."

Akihiko took a deep breath and brushed his fingers though his white hair, "Yeah…you have a point. Junpei get over here."

"What…why?" he asked, eye both of them suspiciously.

"Just get your ass over here," stated Shinjiro.

Akihiko waited till he got closer and grinned, "We are gonna ram the door."

"Wait," Fuuka interrupted, "Is that really necessary?"

"On the count of three," Started Akihiko, "One…Two..-"

"That won't be necessary gentlemen," said a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"Then unlock it so we won't have to," yelled Shinjiro and with a loud thunk he kicked the door.

"As you with," the door slowly opened to reveal Kyoya looking at them with a smile with his usual little black book in his left hand. However, instead of wearing the schools purple suit he was dressed in all black. Like a butler, "If you all would please be so kind as to follow me. There has been a special event planned in your honor."

"In our honor?" Asked Mitsuru, "What event? And what did we do that was so special that we deserved it."

Fuuka nudged Hamuko and whispered, "Maybe you punching that girl was a public service."

Hamuko could only giggle at the thought, "Well, it could be that or us winning the games yesterday."

"If that's the case I don't remember them saying anything about a celebration for the winners."

"All will be explained once you are all seated," Kyoya said with a patient smile and walked out into the hallway to wait.

"Um ok... this soo is starting to feel like a trap," Junpei said under his breath and walked out into the hallway, "Woah!"

"What is it?" asked Mitsuru.

"You have to see for yourself."

Slowly one by one the members of S.E.E.S walked in the hallway to reveal the students of the school lined up on the left and right side of the hallway bowing waist down. The boys were on the left wearing the same black suit and Kyoya while the girls were on the right wearing a black dress with a white apron.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hamuko as she looked at the long line of students as far as the eye could see, "Trying to dress like 'commoners' to make us feel better?"

"Not at all Mademoiselle," Kyoya gave a bow and turned on his heels, "Please follow me and all question will be explained."

They all followed behind him but were still in awe to see so many rich peopled dressed as maids and butlers. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of muffled show prints on a long red carpet.

Akihiko looked to the left when he felt he was nudged by Junpei, "What?"

"Doesn't this seem odd to see all these chicks bowed down like this?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well with them bowed so low…" he gave a mischievous grin, "Doesn't it seem like they should be doing something else?"

"and what exactly should they be doing?" Mitsuru in a threatening voice that sent chills down Junpei's spine.

"Uh…nothing," he blushed bright red and looked straight down the hallway, not daring to look back at Mitsuru.

After walking, what felt like and endless hallway they finally made it to their destination. A sign above the door that said 'Music Room 3'. Kyoya opened the doors and stood the side.

"If you all would be please be so kind as to take a seat and make yourself comfortable. We can begin."

When the stepped through the doors they were greeted by the host club and tornado of rose petals, "Welcome," they said in unison.

They walked into the music room to see setting was the same of a royal castle. Candles lit the room and a bed of rose petals lead to each seat. No. The proper word would be throne. They were all made out of gold, each with red cushion on the bottom of the seat make of rich velvet. Each member took a seat at the throne with their name. In the middle sat Mitsuru. On her left was Hamuko, Akihiko and Fuuka, on the right was Yukari, Shinjiro, and Junpei.

Tamaki and the chairman stood straight up and took a step forward.

"It's a pleasure that you all could make it here today." Said Tamaki in his most Royal voice, "We here at the Ouran Academy would like to show our gratitude. It may not appear like it but you truly have taught u s a magnificent lesson."

"My son is indeed correct," the chairman gave a grin and looked at Mitsuru, "You have taught your students well. That is something to be very proud of. I have never met such a brilliant and lively group of kids."

"Wait a moment," Hamuko leaned forward in her throne, "I…punched…a student in the eye."

"That is true but why not let bygones be bygones." The sign powerful motor flashed in pink letters in a golden frame then disappeared as soon as is appeared. The sound of a very loud motor rumbled under their feet and with a loud obnoxious laughter slowly lifted Renge from the ground. When she faced the group their mouths dropped. Her eye was so black and swollen it had to be kept closed.

"Damn," Whispered Akihiko in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" giggled one of the twins.

"Hamuko beat the shit out of her!" laughed the other twin.

In unison the bent over and held their stomach in pain from laughing so hard, "With one punch!"

They both let out a yell of pain when Tamaki ran back to pinch their cheeks, "Now is not the time idiots!"

Renge cleared her throat to signal them to quiet down before she began talking again, "I am starting to think I was well over due for this punch because you did indeed knock some sense into me. So I would like to apologize to you for my unruly behavior toward you."

"We would like to apologize too," said a group a girls as they walked in.

A girl with long black hair and fish lips took a step forward, "I never really knew what my servants went through and there were so many times I never said so much a thank you to them. I even tried it myself and I couldn't even get through one chore. So thank you. Not just Hamuko but all of you for coming here."

Hamuko was at a loss for words. She didn't think her instinctual punch would turn into something so huge. However she was proud of these rich people for learning something from this, even if only for a day.

"It's no problem," she said with a smile, "I accept your apologies."

With a loud cheer form the group of girls honey jumped high and yelled, "Now let the farewell party begin! Tamaki?"

"Yeah," he replied in his usual deep monotone voice. We walked to the wall of the room and flicked the switch. A disco ball lowered from the ceiling as well as various other lights. From the ground a Dj table lifted. Complete with 4 huge speakers, s turn table, and several piles of CD's. He put on a pair of black sunglasses and bobbed his head to the beat as he started the first song.

"Hell yeah!" leaped Junpei from his seat, "You rich people know how to party."

As soon as she stepped away from his throne he was greeted by 3 girls who wanted to dance with them.

Mitsuru gasped as the chairman's hand reached out grabs hers, "May I have then dance?"

"I-I don't see why not," Mitsuru said with a small blush, "You'll have to be paitent with me, I'm not much of a dancer."

"I am sure we can figure something out," He gave her hand a light kiss before they also made their way down to dance.

Yukari was greeted by Honey, he mostly swung around in circles but they seemed to be having fun.

Fuuka blinked when Tamaki fell to one knee and extended his hand, "Princess?"

"B-but I can't dance," she said, sitting back in the chair away from his touch, "I was just going to sit here and watch."

"There is no fun to be made by merely watching," He looked in her eyes and sparkles surrounded his face as he gave a genuine smile, "I would be honored if you would allow me to teach you?"

A bit hesitantly Fuuka grabbed his hand and they disappeared in the ground of dancing people and flashing lights.

Hamuko, however, was greeted by two hands.

"Come princess," said Hikaru.

"We shall be your dancers tonight," said Karou.

She lifted an eyebrow in confusion, "How is that going to work out?"

"Oh we always find a way," they both said with a sly grin, "Having too much time on our hands has helped us to figure out such situations."

Grinning Hamuko took their hands but without looking she could feel the icy glares of both Akihiko and Shinjiro toward the twins.

Akihiko got up to intercede but was stopped by a group of fan girls. They all bowed low each begging for a chance to dance with him.

"But…ladies…i..um…" Akihiko started to stutter unsure of how to say no politely.

"Oh please," said one of the girls, "This is your last day here and we don't know if we will ever get to see you again. Just one dance, please?"

With a sigh he disappeared in the crowd of dancing people trying his best to follow the beat but failed miserably. Fortunately no one seemed to mind, they were just happy to be dancing with him at all.

Lastly there was Shinjiro. He merely sat in his throne tapping his fingers to the beat. All in all, everyone seemed to be having a good time until the school bell tolled that it was the end of the day.

The disco ball and the brightly colored lights retracted back into the ceiling. After a few hugs and waves good bye the S.E.E.S group made it to the waiting limousine. Before they entered, they heard someone shouting hey.

Hamuko turned to see it was Tamaki and Honey waving their hands frantically, while Hikaru and Karou were wiping their eyes with Kleenex.

"We'll never forget you!" yelled the host club, "Come back anytime!"

"Yeah!" yelled all the girls of the school, "Come back anytime!"

S.E.E.S gave a waved from the car, mainly Yukair, Hamuko, Fuuka, and junpei, as it drove off. For a while the car was silent.

"Man," said Junpei, "I'm gonna miss them."

"This coming from the guy who couldn't wait to leave," said Akihiko with a smirk.

"Hey! I am allowed to change my mind if I feel like it!"

The girls gave a giggle and they contined to talk idly about silly things until they reached home.

When they walked inside they were greeted by Koromaru. He ran straight to Hamuko and barked happily.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka said with a grin, she ran toward him and scratched him behind the ears, "Did you miss us boy?"

Aigis and Ken both walked toward the group.

"Koro-chan says he is very pleased to see you back home and he wonders when he can have a piece of the cake." Aigis translated.

"Cake?" asked Yukari, "What cake?"

Koromaru ran into the dining room where a 3 foot high white frosted cake stood tall on the table and beside it was a card.

"That looks great!" said Hamuko with a smile, "I'm a bit hungry. How about we dig in?"

As they ran to the cake, ken stopped Hamuko, "Um welcome back I was wondering…if…."

"Yes I brought you back a souvenir. I promise to give it to you after cake."

Ken smiled brightly, "Thanks." Then followed the others where Shinjiro was already cutting and giving slices of cake.

Aigis merely watched as they started to eat, since she didn't need to eat anything.

Every so often Fuuka would slip a small piece of cake to a drooling Koromaru.

"So," said ken as he swung his legs in his chair, eating his cake, "What was it like at the other school."

"It was defiantly interesting," laughed Mitsuru, "Definitely something I'm not going to forget anytime soon."

As they laughed in unison, and shinjiro only giving a smirk, Aigis, Ken and Koromaru tilted their head in confusion.

"They were nice and all," Said Yukair enjoying her second piece, "but a part of me can't help but wonder what would have happened if they had the potential."

"I think something are better left a mystery." Junpei said with a grin.

Hamuko gasped as she heard the sound of glass shatter and everyone stood still, paused in time.

"Huh?" she softly to herself, "A new persona?"


	10. I am thou

Thou art I and I am thou…

Thou hath awaken the persona of curiosity and imagination…

Follow true to this path and you will see what comes from the action from changing one point in time….

What relationships will be changed, what new personas will be seen?

Follow and see for thine self…


	11. If at first you don't succeed

Hamuko stood there and saw the words disappear and the sparkles of blue light fell over her like usual. However there was a problem. Everyone was still frozen in time.

"Something…something's not right…" she said aloud to herself.

"You would be correct," echoed a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around to see the velvet room door opened at the entrance to the dorm, revealing Igor sitting in his usual grand chair while Theodore stood on his left side. However, there was something off about the room. It still had the blue glow to it but it felt…odd…ominous even. Glancing up she saw the clock in the back ground rapidly turning _counter_ clock wise.

"Please come in Ms. Hamuko. We have much to discuss."

Hamuko walked in, the door closed behind her and she sat down in the chair, the small wooden table in the middle of the room. She kept finding herself glancing around and it was the sound of Theodore's voice that caught her attention.

"You feel it too don't you?" he asked simply, "The feeling that something is amiss, the feeling that something is…wrong."

Hamuko could only nod.

"Well that would be because something happened that wasn't supposed to," Igor sighed as he rubbed his chin, "The bigger problem is that I can't exactly place where the occurrence is. So for the moment I have no choice but to randomly put you where the anomaly seemed to have occurred." As he spoke a small black butterfly fluttered in and started to continuously fly around her.

"Randomly?" she asked trying to ignore the butterfly, "What if you're wrong and I'm not in the right place?"

"If the problems still occurs we will have to go back in time until we get it right."

She looked at her long nosed friend with confusion, "I didn't know you had the power to do that."

"He doesn't," said a female voice coming from the butterfly, "This is where I come in."

"Y-your going to help us?"

"Well I don't have a choice. Oops!" the female voice gave a chuckle. "I know this must seem terribly confusing… one moment." The butter fly landed on the ground and in a flash of bright light transformed into a beautiful woman. She was wearing a long red dress with black lace design at the hem. Even though some of her ebony hair was pinned up into a bun, there were still a few strands of hair that flowed all the way to the ground. She glanced at Hamuko with yellow eyes and a very serious gaze.

"I am not supposed to be in this world but because of the unbalance I have no choice but to make sure that it all goes well. I am going to loan Igor some of my power to help."

"So it's not a coincidence?"

"There is no such thing as a coincidence or luck. Only destiny."

With a loud hiss, the clock came to a halt and slowly started to move clock wise, and the door behind her opened.

"Ah," Igor gave a grin, "This would be your stop Miss Hamuko." He held up his palm and looked at her with a serious glare, "Remember your contract, 'I accept full responsibility for all of my actions..' So make sure that you don't tell you friends what will happen, nor will you give them even the slightest hint that you know. The consequences could be fatal. Is that understood?"

She could only nod as she made her way to the door, "But…what if I mess something up and how will I know when it's over?"

"Yuuko will come when I cannot." He said simply.

"Yuuko?"

"That would be me child," Said the woman standing by Igor, "Don't worry. I will be with you, just be yourself and do your best."

Hamuko walked through the door and on the other side she was back at the dorm, where everyone was seated.

"What's going on?" she asked, but no one glanced up and no one looked her way. There were all merely frozen in time.

"We went back very far in time," answered Yuuko and she put a hand on Hamuko's shoulder, "This is the meeting to find out if the host club members have the potential."

Before Hamuko could ask any more question Yuuko slowly disappeared and time resumed back to normal.

Finally!" shouted Junpei, "It takes you chicks hours to get ready."

Just as Hamuko remembered he was impatient and then she remembered Akihiko was the next to speak. She let out a sigh, she knew already this was going to get hard.

"Junpei. Weren't you almost second to last person here?" said Akihiko, matter of factly.

"Oh…yeah…" he looked away and pulled his cap over his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Ikukuski waited until Hamuko took a seat on the other side of the table before he started talking.

"Well now that we have everyone here we can begin," I took a quick minute to clean his lenses, "I know you have class today so I will be quick. He picked up the clipboard and paper on the table and flipped through the pages. "Well, after extensive and…" he covered his mouth as he yawn, "Late night research, I happy to inform you that we have new persona users."

"Why!" Junpei nearly cried and leaned forward with his hands in his face, "Why have you forsaken me!"

Hamuko gasped in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that. Her thoughts were interrupted when she glanced back to see Shinjiro letting out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry," Ikukuski said, confused, "I thought you would be happy to have other persona users. You will have to stay here a bit longer, but if you train them well enough you won't have to worry about coming back."

"Oh," said Junpei, "I never thought of it like that, but it's going to take forever. They aren't exactly smart."

"On the contrary Junpei," Interrupted Mitsuru, "These students are exceptionally bright, even for aristocracy."

"How do you know that?" he said with a challenge, "Have you been to that host club?"

"Well only for a few moments. However," she put a hand on her hip, "Character and intelligence are two totally different categories. The chairman showed me their grades, most of which were advance courses and they have all A's. They are practically close to if not, completely at, college level. Especially the one named Kyoya Ootari. He could run his own business if he so wished."

The group went silent for a moment and Ikukuski fidgeted a bit in his chair as the others were lost in thought, "Well!" he said cheerfully breaking the silence. "Now is no time to feel dreaded. You all go to class and Mitsuru and I will come with a way to divide you guys up for the dark hour."

When they arrived to the school, Junpei walked slouched as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and Shinjiro look particularly surlier than usual.

Yukari tilted her head and blinked, "To be honest I'm afraid to know what's going on in their heads. Especially Junpei's."

Fuuka followed up from behind and tapped a finger lightly on her chin, "Well if memory served they weren't exactly having the best time at the host club, but who can blame them. The target for that club is girls after all."

Hamuko bit her bottom lip to hold in her giggling. She whispered softly to herself, "Masculinity…such a fragile thing."

"What did you say?" asked Yukari.

"Nothing!" jumped Hamuko, "Just thinking to myself…why?"

"I don't know," Yukari looked at her for a moment, "I can't put my finger on it but you seem different."

A small black butterfly flutter over to Hamuko and landed on her shoulder and Yuuko's voice whispered into her ear, "Don't worry no one can see or hear me but you. And she does have a point you are much too tough. You didn't punch that girl in the eye so you need to stay your sweet self."

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"The imbalanced allowed me to see a lot of what you did," she let out a soft laugh, "You have one heck of a right hook."

She could only sigh as she saw the black butterfly swiftly fly away. _As much as I hate to admit she does have a point, but how do I reset myself._ Hamuko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them she saw Fuuka, Yukari, and even Junpei glancing over at her.

"I'm fine," she gave them all her sweetest smile, "Let's go in and do our best."

"There's the spirit," Mitsuru smiled back, "Now you all go to your classes."

Hamuko and the others nodded and they all ran to their classes. However, none of them could seem to pay attention to the teacher. Too many thoughts were swarming around their head. However, one of the biggest question was….what would the host clubs persona look like.

To her delight the day went by rather quickly, but she still hated having to deal with them calling her a commoner again. With her head in the clouds she strolled down the hallway to music room #3, but she bumped into a girl and nearly fell.

"Hey are you ok?" a girl in a bright yellow banana dress.

"Yeah…I'm fine… what's going on?"

"It's horrible," The girl turned around and fat tears streamed down her face, "the host club is closed today."

"Why are they closed?"

"Something about preparations."

"Maybe for Mid terms?"

"No way," a girl interrupted, "Mid terms aren't for several weeks."

"I think I already know," a girl closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers together, "One of the host club members must be getting bad grades and they are banding together to help him."

A tornado of hearts swam down the hallway with the sound of sighs and 'awws'.

"I feel inspired to do the same myself," Yelled one girl, her eyes literally on fire making Hamuko slowly back away.

"Yeah," sang another girl dancing in circles, "I'm going to go home right now and study!"

"MOE!" they screamed in harmony and ran off in different directions. Leaving the hallway completely silent with several hundred pink hearts floating around.

"Dude," yell Junpei pushing past a throbbing pink hearts, "The hell is going on?"

"The host club isn't here," Hamuko responded. She walked toward the door and read the note aloud, " 'Our sincerest apologies to our member but the Host Club will be cancelled for today for preparations. Please forgive the inconvenience.'"

"So basically they already know." Stated Junpei.

"Yep," she shrugged, "so I guess it's best for us to go and tell the others and we'll just meet them here on the dark hour."

"Oh yeah….the dark hour… that's gonna be fun." He gave a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes. "Dibs on NOT getting the twins."

"Junpei…I'm sure it's not going be that bad."

"So I have to shoot myself in the head…with a gun," said Karou.

"Evoker!" yelled Shinjiro.

He gave Shinjiro an disbelieving glare, "If it looks like a gun, acts lick a gun, and makes sounds like a gun…it's a gun."

"and we use the gun to pull out my personality?" continued Hikaru.

Akihiko rubbed an aggravated hand through his white hair and groaned, "Persona!"

"Yeah.." they said in unison, "You are not tricking us into doing this."

"It's not a trick!" groaned Shinjiro, "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you myself a long time ago."

"Then why don't _**you**_ do it?" the twins accused.

"Because we were given orders earlier not to use our Persona's."

Akihiko sighed and closed his eyes remember how they got into this mess.

_It was three minutes before the dark hour and the SEES group was already at the gates of the Ouran Academy. Everyone decided to dress in their school uniforms from Gekkukon, except for Shinjiro who stuck to his trench coat and cotton cap._

"_Where the hell are they?" grunted Akihiko, "Mitsuru what time did you tell them to meet us?"_

"_I asked them to meet us here 5 minutes ago…the sooner the better."_

"_oh wait," Fuuka pointed to the distance, "There is something coming."_

_Rolling up the curb of the school was 4 Mercedes Benz, not only was the car black, but the windows were tainted black too._

"_What…no limousines?" Junpei crossed his arms, "I was expecting more."_

_Hamuko nodded in agreement. From how the host club throws their money around she was expecting longer, bigger…more expensive._

_When the doors to the cars opened its as if a bucket of shimmering sparkles filled up the night and angel sang._

"_Ah," said Yukari, defiantly not surprised. " they finally made it."_

"_The hell…" Junpei glared at the cars and squinted his eyes until the sparkles eventually went away, "And we are sure…they're not shadows…"_

_Yukari glared and him and mumbled, "I swear stupei every word that comes from your mouth amazes me."_

"_Greetings!" Tamaki announced and gave a bow, "We are here as you requested..ah ..why are you wearing all black."_

"_Oh," Fuuka smiled, "This is the uniform of our high school at home."_

"_Yes…but its all black…and mostly one color."_

"_Well statistically speaking," Kyoya opened his black book and flipped through the pages, "Most commoner schools have only 1 to 2 colors. Usually subtle tones… the brightest, so far, being red."_

_Honey merely yawned, "Well I like it." Small pink flower swarm around his head, while his eye grew big with admiration, "I think its SUPER CUTE!"_

_Fuuka and Yukari gave a slight blush._

"_Well…anyway… It's really is late….." yawned Hikaru._

_Karou blink sleepily, "Can we do this …like in the morning?"_

_Mitsuru growled which made all of the host club members jump, "You don't seem to understand the situation!" she gave an icy gaze to each member. "You are now dealing with the same burden we have at home. The dark hour and the shadows that reside with it. Now let's proceed."_

"_Ok but how can we be sure that last night happened," Honey stood there rubbing his eyes sleepily as he held tight to usa chan, "Last night seems..almost like a dream."_

"_You'll find out in..." Hamuko looked down at her watch, "3…2…1."_

With the click of the clock it hit midnight and the dark hour commenced.


	12. For the last time it's not a gun!

"For the 50th fucking time…It's called Persona," yelled Shinjiro.

They were in hell…in pure hell. They spent more than half of the dark hour trying to explain to the twins about the dark hour. Still Hikaru, nor Karou believed them.

"Yeah you can tell us as many times at you want," glared Karou.

"But you are not fooling us," chimed in Hikaru.

Akihiko sighed and rubbed an agitated hand through his white hair, resisting the urge yank it out. He was being pushed to his limits and with every second he was losing his sanity. "Shinji…come here," Akihiko whispered.

Shinjiro nodded and walked over toward him, with their backs turned to the twins they began to whisper to each other.

"Ok we need to come up with a plan," Akihiko whispered.

"Won't work," he whispered back bluntly, "20 times we explained and it's not working. Talking won't work but.." Shinjiro looked up and saw something move inside Ouran Academy, "actions speak louder than words."

Shinjiro stomped over to the twins and grabbed them by the collar, dragging them inside the academy.

"Hey this is an expensive shirt!" yelled Hikaru as he struggled, "It may be a school uniform but it's still expensive."

"And there is no way a commoner like you is going to be able to pay for it," grunted Karou

However he didn't say a word, Shinji merely kept walking in the building and his prediction was confirmed when he walked around the corner and a shadow was crawling along the wall. The twins caught their breath and instantly stopped struggling.

"The hell is that?"

"That would be a shadow," said Akihiko from a distance, "And since you two didn't listen to Mitsuru's advice about bringing a weapon all you have is your evoker."

Shinjiro threw them toward the shadow, making it instantly stir and crawl toward the twins.

"Ah help us!" the twins screamed.

As the shadow came closer to them it formed to look like a masked woman, in a royal robe, on a floating chair.

"Hikaru…Karou…if you need to scan the monster I can." A voice replied in their heads.

"Who is that?"

"It's official," Karou cried, with huge tears streaming down his face, "We've gone crazy."

"No it's me Fuuka, I'll scan to see what type of shadow it is but be careful its going to attack first."

"These things are gonna attack us!"

The shadow sitting royally in her chair floated closer to the twins and gave them both a swift kick sending them back several feet.

"Ow!" groaned Karou, "Ok now I'm pissed. How do we kill this thing?"

Akihiko and Shinjiro both crossed their arms and kept silent.

"Shit…we don't have a choice…"

The twins looked at each other with nervous eyes and back at their evokers. As they sniffled, black rose petals fell over them.

"What the hell-" started shinjiro.

Akihiko shook his head, "Don't ask."

"Karou…"

"Yes Hikaru."

"If I die from this I want you to know that I am proud to be your brother," a stray tear escaped his eye. He reached over and held tightly to his brother's hand, slowly using his other hand to raise the evoker to his temple.

"No," Karou squeezed his brothers hand and lifted the evoker to his temple as well, "We will do this together. Together until the end."

The twins glanced at each other with a weak smile and gave a nod.

"Could this get any more dramatic," whispered Akihiko, "It's like a bad soap opera."

Shinjiro glared at the two, tapping his foot and getting more and more irritated by the minute, "I'm starting to wish those evokers really were guns."

The twins closed their eyes tightly at the pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot and broken glass rang out into the night.

They slowly opened their eyes to see two cats: a white cat with a black collar, and a black cat with a white collar, each donning a golden bell and a blood red ribbon wrapped around their tails. That's cats tilted their heads to the side and gave a mischievous grin toward the shadow.

"What the hell?" the twins took a step back and hugged each other in fear.

Akihiko crossed his arms, "that is your persona and now it's waiting for you instructions."

"Instructions?"

"Hikaru… Karou," Fuuka's voice popped in their heads, "I've done a scan on your persona and the Shadow. Your personas are the devil arcana and excel in dark type attacks."

"Not surprised," grumbled Akihiko and Shinjiro.

"However," she continued, "this particular shadow is weak against wind but you can still do a bit of damage."

"Uh," the twins said the following not sure where the words came from, "Madoon?"

The persona's reacted instantly with a low mew and swatted their paws at the shadow. Intricate symbols formed underneath the shadow with an eerie glow and four dark purple flames rose. With a burst of dark energy the shadow dissipated and the personas vanished as soon as the attack was complete.

The twins feel to their knees and looked at the empty hallway. As Shinjiro and Akihiko walked toward the twins they noticed that their shoulders were shaking.

"See it wasn't that hard," Akihiko gave them a congratulatory pat to the back. However when the Hikaru and Karou turned their heads to reveal huge tears from their eyes, as well as fat drops of green snot from their nose.

"It's official," cried karou, "We've gone insane!"

"We heard voice and we shot ourselves in the head."

"Idiot," yelled Shinjiro as he picked up a crying Hikaru by his collar, "If you shot yourself in the head you would be dead. You…summoned…your….persona."

Hikaru shook his head and cried loudly, "We've died and gone to heaven," he paused crying for a moment and looked at Shinjiro, "Wait…if you're here then we must be in hell!"

"Hell!" he lifted his fist, "I'll show you hell!"

Akihiko grabbed at Shinjiro's arm trying to stop him."

"Damn it Shinji calm down!"

"I'm sick of this shit," Shinjiro yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling against Akihiko trying desperately to get that long awaited punch.

On the outside of Ouran Academy Fuuka was standing by Kyoya, confused to hear the yells of frustration.

"Oh my, was that Shinjiro?" she walked towards the window of the Academy and tried to look in, "I hope he's ok."

"If memory serves, the twins were assigned with Akihiko and Shinjiro correct?" inquired Kyoya.

"Yes, I believe you're right."

"That would explain it," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "You see the twins are a bit stubborn and…for lack of a better word twisted. So those who aren't used to their _unique_ personality…well lets say frustration is a strong enough word."

Fuuka looked back and Kyoya concern plastered on her face, "I hope they will be able handle them," she looked away and her cheeks turned rosy, "Though I will admit that Akihiko and Shinjiro can be equally stubborn."

"Exactly and this is where I give Mitsuru Kirijo her credit. You see stubborn attitude needs more stubborn personalities if they wish for anything to get accomplished. So the four of them will clash, but at least they will get their goal completed." He paused looking past Fuuka and shook his head, "if they don't kill each other first."

She joined him in looking through the window and saw a yelling Shinjiro trying to throttle one of the twins while Akihiko was holding him back.

"They'll be fine," she said with a grin, "Akihiko is surprisingly strong, but we need to get to the matter at hand. Since your persona is close to having the same ability as mine this means you will be able to scan shadows and find out their weaknesses, but lucky for you, it seems you also have the option to attack."

"So I will provide the group support and attack," Kyoya gave a shrug and sighed with a weary grin, "I do that now." His grin faded when Fuuka held up an item in her hand and placed it in his, "I-is this a gun?"

"No, it's an evoker," Fuuka chuckled.

"And how precisely do I use this?" Kyoya held up the evoker away from him using only his index finger and his thumb as though it were a stinky sock.

"Oh you put it to your head and pull the trigger."

Kyoya stood there at a loss for words as his glasses glared in the green moonlight. Suddenly he put the evoker in his pocket, opened his black book and flipped to the very last page, "I'm going to need you to sign this."

"W-what is this?"

"This, my dear Fuuka, is a liability contract." He turned the book toward himself and looked at the page, "simply put, the contract states 'by using this evoker and if any harm were to come to me from it, the responsible party," he glanced up from the book," that would be you," he turned his attention back to the contract, "would have to give 32,276,976.03 yen to an Ootari company."

She gasped and took a step back, "why so much?"

"Fuuka, that's only 1/3 the worth of _one_ of my families company and that's not including our police force." He adjusted his glasses and faced the book toward Fuuka and handed her a pen, "In other words, there is a reason I go to such a prestigious academy such as Ouran."

"I see." She grabbed the pen and scribbled her name in his book, "There. I know nothing bad will happen so if it makes you feel better to have me sign a contract, then so be it."

Kyoya closed his book and put his pen away, "You make a good point Ms. Yamagishi," without hesitation he pulled the evoker out of his pocket, lifted it to his forehead, and pulled the trigger. There was a gunshot and the sound of broken glass as a black mist swirled around him. Kyoya looked to the left and to the right, "Well where is this so called 'persona'?"

Fuuka pointed her finger above his head causing him to look up. A few above him was his persona. The creatures was in a black cloak, its skeleton hands held a black book and red quail pen.

"It's…the magician?"

"You're asking?" he put a hand on his hip, "It doesn't leave much confidence if you don't know yourself."

"No its not that. It's just that I am a bit confused. Usually persona's that look like that would be a judgment or even a death Arcana."

"I guess I am just full of surprises," He looked up at the awaiting persona, "So what precisely do I do now?"

"It's waiting for a command. Give it a moment and the words will come to you."

Kyoya rubbing his chin and mumbled, "You make it sound so easy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he lied and gave a host club smile. His attention was diverted when he saw something move above them, "What is that?"

"That's a creature that only appears during the dark hour. We call them shadows."

As it flew closer and blue exclamation mark appeared above its head and dived toward them. As it came closer its appearance became clearer. Its body was completely white, including small white wings, with a white bow and arrow in its hands. The only color it had on hit was the red mask on its face. The shadow as a whole resembled an infant version of cupid.

"Kyoya," Fuuka yelled in a panic, "You have to do something before it attacks us!"

Without thinking he pointed his finger toward the shadow and yelled, "Agilao!"

The persona closed the black book and waved its skeleton hand toward the shadow while letting out an inhuman roar. The shadow was engulfed in flames and the words 'weak!' appeared over its head before it was destroyed. Then his persona disappeared as soon as the attack was complete.

"You did a great job," Fuuka said with a grin.

"Thank you…" he looked at Fuuka and raised an eyebrow, "I just noticed that you're not carrying a gun on you."

"Evoker and no I don't have one because I don't need it."

"so you can bring your persona out…without one."

"Yes."

"So why exactly did I need to use it?" he said with a bit of agitation.

"Well I used to use an evoker," she lied, unable to look him in the eyes, "but I am sure with practice you will be able to stop using it…eventually."

"I hope so," Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he looked at the evoker, "to keep using this thing is appalling."

"Well let's continue and get more practice in," she pointed in the distance, "Over there, further back are more shadows."

He put on a grin and nodded, "Then please, lead the way."

As the two walked further toward the back to the school, unknown to them, a pitiful Tamaki was staring in envy.

"Why," he whined with pouty lips, "why can't I be with the sweet Fuuka."

Mitsuru walked toward him and crosses her arms, "because you would only get distracted and nothing would get accomplished."

Tamaki squatted down and slowly rubbed his finger in the grass, as withered rose petals fell over him, "You don't know that."

Junpei stood by Mitsuru and slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, "why am I here help you with _him_?"

Mitsuru sighed as she kept her eyes on Tamaki, "Because it was either him or the twins."

"Good point," he said quickly. Though now that they really start to work with him he was starting to wonder if he really got the lesser of two evils, "Still…do you think he can handle the dark hour?"

"I am sure with rational and patience we can get his cooperation," she glanced over to Junpei to see him give her a 'yeah right' look, "Just observe."

She walked over to Tamaki and gave him an awkward pat to the back, "Alright Suou its time for you to be a responsible person and –"

She was interrupted when he slap her hand away and yelled, "No!"

Mitsuru was so surprised by the action she had to stop herself from hitting him in the back of the head and was forced to stand there and give an ice cold glare. Junpei took several steps back because he was not going to be caught in the cross fire of that.

"Wait," Junpei cautiously tapped her shoulder and grinned, "I have an idea. Just follow along." Junpei strolled over and stood by Tamaki with his hands on his hips, "I bet Fuuka would be impressed if you made progress during the Dark Hour."

"Maybe…" Tamaki grumbled, still staring at the grass.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Mitsuru as she stood on the other side of Tamaki, "Your father told me that you were after that Haruhi person."

He flinched, "I-"

"After two women?" Junpei gave a smirk, "I didn't know rich guys could be playa's too."

"Player?" several question marks floated over his head, "well I play piano if that's what you mean, but I don't know what that has to do with the current situation."

"I'm afraid I don't understand either Iori."

Junpei gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "ok when this is all said and done I'm going to introduce the both of you to urban ."

"This isn't the time nor the place to talk about this," said Mitsuru close to yelling, she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Suou…here." She grabbed his wrist and placed something in his hand.

"A gun!"

"It's not a gun, it's a evok-"

"Never," he rose to his feet and the green moon gave an eerie spot light as black roses fell from the sky.

Junpei slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, ignoring the sting, "Not this shit again."

Tamaki ignored his words and lifted one hand to the heavens as the other hand was placed over his heart, "I would never do something as horrible as placing a gun at myself. For the young ladies of ouran to go a life time without me is death to them. I would never want to be responsible for such a travesty. Such beauty as this is to be preserved for all to see. It's the smiles and laughter of the young women here that allow me to live each day with a smile and new vigor."

"Are you quite done," she asked impatiently.

"Not yet," as he continued with his speech Junpei slapped his palm to his forehead.

She turned her head toward him and sighed, "I thought you had a plan. Please find a way to keep him quiet this speech is getting obnoxious."

Tamaki stopped talking abruptly and turned sheet white as the words continuously echoed in his head.

_Obnoxious…obnoxious…obnoxious._

Junpei grinned and rubbed the stubble on his chin, "Yeah its such a shame too because I am pretty sure Fuuka hates obnoxious people…right Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru was at a loss for words but when he winked she slowly started to understand where he was going with this conversation, "oh…yes. That's correct."

Tamaki's head twitched and slowly got a little color back in his face.

"And since she is with Kyoya you don't stand a chance." Junpei chuckled a little.

"That's correct, Ootari is exceptionally bright." Mitsuru gave a teasing grin, "Someone like him has probably already used his evoker and is slowly winning her affections _and_ respect."

Tamaki got complete color restored back to him and he picked up the evoker off the ground.

"It's sad dude. Kyoya runs the club and gets the girl while you stand there like a kid. Kinda pathetic."

"I…" Tamaki took deep harsh breaths as he gripped the evoker tightly in his hand, "I won't be out done by MAMA!"

"Mama?" Junpei and Mitsuru asked at the same time.

Tamaki gave a yell of frustration and pulled the trigger, the sound of shattered glass and gunshot rang out into the night air.

"Nice job Junpei."

"Anytime. I had to do something; I got tired of face palming myself."

Tamaki feel to his knees as he looked up at the creature before him, "Is this…"

"Yes this is your persona," Mitsuru responded with a nod.

The persona stood there wrapped in leather straps that barely covered it pale white skin. The wrists and ankles had cuffs on with several chain links dangling from them. It's eyes and mouth were closed as its white hair reached all the way down to its legs.

"So…what do I do with it?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"Well you gotta tell it to do something," stated Junpei, "But we need a shadow."

"That's a problem because the dark hour is almost over and there are not shadows in this section of the school."

"Well…I guess I have to use…Diarama…" the persona immediately opened it bright yellow eyes and its mouth parted to let out a loud moan, as green energy surged through all three of them.

Tamkai dropped his head and mumbled.

"What was that?" Mitsuru asked.

"My persona…my persona," he lifted his head and looked at the too of them as tears steamed down his face, "its so creepy!" he wailed forcing Junpei to slap the palm of his head to his forehead. He was sure it was leaving a mark by now but he honestly didn't care, "I am a person who lives and breaths beauty. Why couldn't it have been an elegant rose or a knight on a white horse? Maybe I can change it…"

"Hey Mitsuru," Junpei asked ignoring his speech, "Just curious. What's his arcana?"

"Fool," she said simply.

"What! I'm just asking a question. Since you and Fuuka are the only ones who can-"

"Iori…that's the arcana type. Fool."

"Oh…I knew that," he cleared his throat and looked away.

As the two tried to calm Tamaki down, a black butterfly flew over them toward the very back of the school and landed on Hamuko's shoulder.

"You're friends seem to be having fun," Yuki's sarcastic tone came from the butterfly.

Hamuko did her best to keep her eyes forward and her tone voice. She didn't really want to seem like she had gone crazy…especially since she was the leader.

"I take it that you are still here because there is still an unbalance."

"Very perceptive and correct. However the unbalance has not worsened so you may be on the right course…or it's the calm before the storm. We have to wait and see."

"Hey Hamuko," yelled Yukari, "I could use some help."

"Sorry I'm coming," Hamuko jogged over to Yukari and couldn't help but to look over her shoulder only to see that the black butterfly had already vanished.

"You ok?"

"yeah," she answered quickly with a nervous grin, "So you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Honey jumped in the air hugging his pink rabbit so tightly it looked like it was choking a little, "What about you?"

Mori merely gave a grunt and nodded his head.

Yukari looked at them with a grin, "Ok you two remember the instructions I gave you right?" She help up the two object and placed it in their hands.

"Um Yukari…why did you give me a gun?" asked Honey with a frown on his face.

"it's not a gun. Its an evoker."

"Remember guys. I used it the very first night you all came here."

"Well…my memory of that night is a bit hazy," he used his free hand and placed the evoker to his forehead, "but…if you say that its alright…then I guess…"

"Mitskuni No!" Mori pulled the evoker away from his head. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Um guys, you don't have anything to worry about. You won't die from this." Hamuko said with a sigh.

"Yes," he responded with a nervous grin, "I'm nervous but…it's our responsibility."

"they are totally not listening to us," Yukari said to Hamuko.

"Then I shall do it first to make sure its safe."

Honey's eyes swelled up with tears as he stared at Mori in admiration, "You don't have to." He climbed up Mori's body and hugged his head.

"I would have it no other way," he gently took honey off his head and put him softly on the ground. He lifted his hand and put the evoker under his chin he took in a long deep breath before finally pulling the trigger. There was a gun and a burst of energy as his persona was summoned before them.

"Um…" Honey sucked on his index finger and tilted his head to the side," I don't know why but…I was expecting something more."

Mori sighed as he looked at his persona. It's redeeming quality is that is twas a strong shield, with spikes along the edge, and the eyes of the shield had an eerie yellow glow about them. However, where its mouth would be…was covered by a red cloth.

"Yikes," whispered Yukari, "That sucks…even his persona s not allowed to speak."

"Hush," Hamuko nudged her in the side.

"My turn!" Honey ran beside Mori and held the Evoker to his head, "I can't wait to see what mine looks like!"

He put on a serious face and pulled the trigger, but for a moment nothing happened. Everyone looked around but the only persona they saw was Mori's shield.

"No Fair," he whined as he rolled on the ground, still hugging his rabbit tightly.

"Um..maybe you should try again?" Hamuko asked. Yukari looked at her, both not knowing what to do. The persona always came out after the first shot.

Honey nodded and gave pulled the trigger again, but there was no gunshot…just a click.

"Mitskuni…Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't have one," Mori said solemnly.

"But I want to help…I…," Honey sniffed and whipped the tears from his eyes, dropping uso chan to the ground, "I want to protect them."

Hamuko and Yukari ran over to comfort him, patting him on the back but then Hamuko looked down.

"Wait…did that rabbit just move?" she asked.

"Huh?" honey looked at Uso chan and watched as its arm twitched, then its legs. Then it quickly lifted its head and rose to its feet.

"No…way…Is that his persona!"

The rabbit raised its stuffed arms in the air and began to flex.

"I…take that as a yes," blinked Hamuko.

Honey gasped and his eyes went wide in wonder, "That's awesome. I knew uso chan was special! Now we just need something to fight." He balled his hand into a fist and his eyes literally had flames shinning in the pupils.

"Fuuka are there any shadows close by?" Hamuko asked.

"No..I'm afraid not. The dark hour is almost over so Mitsuru is asking everyone to come to the gate entrance."

"Okay," Hamuko looked at the disappointed Honey and the neutral Mori, "Well you summoned your persona…so you might as well attack something," she slowly lifted the evoker to her head, "So I will bring out one of mine."

She pulled the trigger and as a gunshot rang out she summoned a huge black dragon.

"Wow!" Honey said wiggling back and forth on one foot, "it's super cool!"

"Are you ok with them attacking you?" Yukari whispered.

"Don't worry its fine," she whispered back with a grin.

Yukari nodded and glanced over to the host club boys, "You know the words to attack it just take a moment to try and remember ok?

"Try…to remember?" Honey tilted his head in confusion.

Mori lifted his head toward his persona and spoke softly, "Deathbound."

The shield spun around in a circle causing a dark cloud to move toward the black dragon, and a series of heavy slashes attacked it making it disappear.

"Good job," Hamuko congratulated, "Now honey…its your turn." She lifted her evoker and yelled, "Seth!" the black dragon arose gain and gave out a roar.

Honey stepped back and grinned happily, "Garula!" Uso ran toward her and slashed its stuffed paws in the air.

A burst of wind surrounded her dragon forcing it to disappear again and making Hamuko fall back into the grass. When the attack was finished Uso fell limply to the ground.

"Sorry," Honey ran toward her crying, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to…"

Hamuko slowly sat up and grinned, "Its fine. I asked you to attack me." She slowly rose to her feet and continued with a sweet smile.

Yukari picked up the pink rabbit and handed it to Honey, "We should get going the others are waiting for us."

The three gave a nod and walked toward the entrance where the others were already waiting for them. The host club members stood there relaxed and comfortable.

"Well I must say I am impressed," Mitsuru said, "On our first night of using our personas we were usually exhausted."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "It would take a lot more than that."

Suddenly the moon turned back to normal, the blood and the grass was gone, electronic went back to working order, and it looked as if the dark hour never happened.

"Our limousine will be here momentarily please feel free to proceed home," He responded with a bow.

"Works for me," Junpei didn't hesitate to leave, followed by Shinjiro and Akihiko.

Mitsuru stood there for a moment, "Are you sure?" When they all nodded in confirmation, the SEES grouped walked home.

As soon at they disappeared all the Host Club members collapsed to the ground.

"How…do they do it…each night," Tamaki sighed leaning against the gate.

"We won't make it much longer," the twins sighed in exasperation.

"you think you have it bad," Kyoya closed his eyes, 9"I have to take care of your morons now more than before."

"That's what mama's are for," chuckled Karou.

"Yeah too bad daddy can't do the same," teased Hikaru.

"I really wish you two would cut the mommy and daddy shtick," as Kyoya spoke each of their limousines pulled up to the curb of Ouran Academy, "I think tomorrow we are going to need to have a long talk with them."


	13. Miscalculation

School had just ended at Ouran Academy and, as leader; she had the duty to check up on the Host Club to make sure they were ok. They all put on a strong face but there was no way that after their first night of using their Persona's that they were ok. As she strolled down the hall to the music room it was more packed with girls than it was yesterday.

"It's not fair," pouted one girl, "I wanted to give honey a slice of strawberry cake."

"Yeah and Tamaki promised me more of the commoners coffee," sighed another girl nearly on the brink of tears.

Hamuko tapped a girl on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

She turned with a stream of water falling from each eye and pink hearts, broken in half around her head, "the host club has closed again today and there had been a rumor about them disbanding."

All the girls started to cry and several hugged each other at the thought of the tragedy.

"No fair!" they all cried at once, "We knew the host club wouldn't last forever but we didn't expect it to go so soon!"

Then that laughter came from the ground, and up popped up the words in girly pink letters: POWERFUL MOTOR. The ground opened up and on a spiral plat form lifted Renge. She was sitting on a golden throne, wearing an orange Kimono.

A girl ran toward her and wiped her eyes, "Renge do you know what's going on?"

"I would love to tell you but I'm afraid I don't know either…but I do know…" she pointed a white gloved hand at Hamuko with an angry smirk, "the host club never closed down until the new transfer students showed up."

"Hey that's right."

"Everything was fine until those meddlesome transfer students got here."

The group of girls that were blocking her way now made a path for her to walk toward in, and flame filled eyes followed her every move.

"You can't be serious…" she mumbled to herself, "I don't have time for this."

Renge kept her accusing finger focused at Hamuko, "What did you say commoner?"

She had a stream of cuss words going through her head but worst of all she did NOT want to go through the commoner games again…even if she gets to punch this girl in the face. It was tiring and annoying, but maybe there is something to what the host club does.

"Well?" Renge prompted.

Hamuko made a face as though she had been hurt and she put a hand over her heart, her voice a soft whimper, "Is…is that what you think of me? Because I am one of the new students it's my fault?" She wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye and looked away, "I…just wanted to make a few friends but here I am getting ridiculed. I came here today because I was concerned too. Only…only… to get ridiculed?"

She gave out a mock cry. It sounded fake, even to her but when she looked up she saw all the girls sniffling themselves. Even Renge had a tissue to wipe her eyes and let out a loud honking noise as she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry it's just that," Renge blew loudly into her handkerchief again.

She looked past the ground and saw Kyoya signaling for her to come closer. She walked toward the door and pretended to read the note as she heard his whispering, "I apologize for forcing you to do this but do mind continuing with your act?"

"How so?" she whispered.

"You are a bright girl I am sure you can think of something." He then quickly closed the door quietly.

She finished wiping her eyes of fake tears, "If I remember…I think that they are still studying. I think it was Tamaki…he was having trouble concentrating and so they are all helping him to keep his grades up. "

The girls all paused for a moment, and for that split second she was afraid she had come up with the wrong lie.

One girl put her tissue away, "That makes since. You can't have a host club without the king."

"Yeah and does get distracted easily."

Hamuko could have sworn she heard a small thump on the other side of the door.

"He probably got so caught up in commoner things that he lost track of what he was supposed to study."

This time she was sure she heard a thump on the other side of the door and it was significantly louder.

"I would send him a gift but it would just put him off track more."

Snickering ensued on the other side of the door.

"Ok then I have made an announcement," Renge pulled out a megaphone, "No one is to go into the host club until mid terms are done!" She gave out a triumphant laugh as the platform slowly lowered back into the ground.

The girls nodded and the word MOE! In flames hung over the girls head for a few seconds before they ran off, leaving the hallway clear.

Hamuko gave a giggle, "Wow that was too easy."

She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat, who else but Junpei, Fuuka, and Yukari.

"You're one of them," Junpei shook his head, "Damn it, I was afraid this day would come."

"No it's not like that."

"Bullshit! You were sparkling just like…like _them_." he shook an angry finger toward the host club door.

"No way," she looked at Fuuka and Yukari, "W-was I?"

Both girls didn't have the courage to tell her so they merely looked away.

"Well I think you did a marvelous job," in the doorway stood Kyoya, "If you were staying longer we would happily accept you into the host club. However, we have more important matters to discuss. Please, come in." he stepped to the side as the girls walked in and noticed that Junpei wasn't coming in, "Won't you be joining us?"

"Since I have to deal with you guys during the dark hour…I'm gonna say no and go home," he turned on his heels and quickly walked away.

Hamuko waited till he closed the door before speaking, "Oh, by the way I could of sworn I heard noise while the girls were talking."

"That would Tamaki thumping his head on the wall from each comment," he pointed to the furthest corner of the room. Tamaki was on the floor, a huge bump on his forehead, a dent in the wall, while the twins were on the floor, tears rolling down their face from laughing so hard.

"Hilarious," roared Hikaru pounding his fist onto the ground

"I can't breath! I can't breath!" guffawed karou, rolling around the floor.

"This could take a while," Kyoya shook his head in shame, "if you ladies would be so kind as to take a seat we can begin."

The girls found a seat in the velvet covered chairs at a glass table, where a cup of warm tea was waiting for them. Kyoya sat on the other side waiting for the twins antics to end.

Yukari took a sip and looked around the pink room, "Where is honey and Mori?"

"Mitsukuni was exceptionally tired today and Mori was having even bigger trouble waking him up. So, he thought it would be safest to just let him sleep in."

Hikaru and Karou whipped their eyes, still grinning, "Yeah he can be scary when he's sleepy."

"Where is our great and mighty leader?"

"Still sulking," they snickered in unison.

"Well we don't have time to wait from him, let's hurry and ask the questions we can." Kyoya opened his book, "I am going to ask you girls a series of questions. I know you all have to get ready for the dark hour so I will try to be a brief as possible."

Fuuka gave a nod and a grin, "Well I don't have a problem with it. We would be happy to help you anyway we can."

"Alright question one," Kyoya adjusted his glasses and read from his book, "How do you deal with the fatigue?"

"We usually go to bed right after the midnight hour," Shrugged Yukari as though it were common knowledge.

Karou tapped his finger irritably on the table, "Ok, there is no way it's that damn easy. After last night I'm still exhausted."

Tamaki found a seat on the other side of Kyoya and mumbled, "Apparently not too exhausted to make fun of me."

Kyoya ignored his childish mumbling, "Karou holds a good point. I take pride in being able hold my composure with a small amount of sleep but after pulling out my…persona…not even my strongest gourmet coffee could bring my energy back."

Hamuko took a sip of her tea and gently put the cup down, "That's because it was your first time."

Yukari noticed their looks of confusion and continued, "I guess you could compare it too…when your first learn how to ride a bike. When you first learn, your legs are tired but as you ride the bike more often it gets more and more easy."

"Yes, after more use. You will defiantly get used to it. All of us were tired the first time." Fuuka replied, "It takes some getting used to, but it will get easier.'

Kyoya continued to write in his notebook, "I take it that you haven't told anyone about this."

Hamuko shook her head, "That's where the deal gets bittersweet I suppose. You will do this almost every night but only you will know about it because during the dark hour people transmogrify into coffins."

"wait wait wait," Hikaru put up both his hands, "so we're supposed to do this and not have a party…or the town reward us."

"Yeah!" Yelled Karou, "This stuff is dangerous."

Fuuka merely shrugged, "I suppose you could take it as self satisfaction that you are saving the lives of so many people."

Tamaki fell to his knee by Fuuka and grabbed her hand in his, "Such a noble act. You work so hard, risking life and limb each night, knowing that no one else will know. How completely admirable." The two were surrounded by sparkles and flower petals as he gave his host club, award winning, smile.

"Well to be honest these aren't the hardest nights?" Yukari sighed, "The worst night is when there is a full moon. The toughest shadow comes out."

"Toughest…shadow?" Tamaki looked away from the blushing Fuuka and the falling petals stopped falling in mid air, "There's worst?"

"Wait…" Kyoya started and closed his book to pull out his phone, "Isn't the full moon-"

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going," Yukari looked at her cell phone, "I just got a text from Akihiko and Mitsuru wants us to hurry back to the dorm.

The girls picked up their bags and hurried out the door, leaving the host club to blink for a moment.

"Man this bites," whined Hikaru.

"I didn't ask for this responsibility," complained Karou.

Tamaki slammed his hand on the table shaking the tea cups, "You think they asked for this?" He lowered his head, "I take it that they didn't want this either. I can tell that they all just want to be regular kids."

The twins looked at each other in silence humbled by what the SEES group has to go through.

"Well, it seems we will have to work hard tonight," Kyoya closed his cell phone, "Go home and get some rest and we will all meet at the gates of Ouran 5 minutes before midnight."

"Yes sir!" the twins saluted simultaneously.

"Tamaki!" he ripped out the page in his black book and handed it to him, "Mitskuni lives closest to you so on your way home give this to him."

Tamaki looked at the folded sheet of paper, "what is it?"

"That would be the notes I took while the girls were here and telling him to meet us at Ouran," Kyoya let out a yawn, "I will take a nap so I can have some energy for the long night.

The girls made it back home to change out of their clothes and get in some school work and rest before the dark hour would start.

Deciding to walk, they all made their way to the gates of Ouran Academy.

"Just think," Junpei said clutching his Katana in happiness, "This is the last night and then we get to go home! I am sure all the Gekkukon babes have missed their Junpei."

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Yeah you wish. Like anyone would fall for stupei."

Shinjiro gave a yawn as he walked with his ax over his shoulder, "Did we forget something?"

Hamuko paused, "Now that you say it I feel like I forgot something too."

They paused at the gate, it seemed like the feeling was contagious.

Mitsuru crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "Well I contacted the host club and they should have been here 4 minutes ago…so that can be it."

Fuuka sighed and glanced over to Hamuko but then something caused her to look up, "Oh no!" she pointed her finger up towards the sky, "Everyone look up."

The SEES group looked toward the sky and an exclamation mark appeared over everyone's head in realization.

"Shit," Akihiko yelled, "It's a full moon!"

Hamuko instantly thought of the three at home, "Mitsuru, quick call back home and talk to Ikukuski."

Mitsuru pulled out her phone, dialed and just as she was about to press send.

Three

Two

One

**The Dark Hour Began**


	14. Resolution

_Shit._ That was the word rolling in Hamuko's head over and over. Of all things to forget how could they have forgotten the full moon? Worst of all they left Aigis, Koromaru, and ken…ALONE.

"It's too late," Mitsuru grunted in frustration as she closed her cell phone, "The Dark hour has started and all my electronics are useless. Yamagishi, use your persona so we can contact him."

"Yes ma'am," she closed her eyes as she summoned her persona, "He's moving, Lucia having a hard time getting a hold of him. I'm going to need some more time."

"Hurry Yamagishi, time is of the essence," Mitsuru's voice actually had a bit of panic in it and who could blame her? There is no doubt that the three of them are strong but it takes 4 to successfully take a shadow down on the full moon.

The tension in the air, with the SEES group, was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then finally they heard his voice:

"Mitsuru…is that you?" the voice was being heard through layers of static, but it was still recognizable to the group.

"Yes Ikukuski. I regret to inform you but, we lost track of time and we won't be able to make it there. Can they handle it?"

"We'll have to and it's odd, we lost track too," He gave a nervous laugh, "Not exactly our brightest move."

"Wait _we'll_? …Ikukuski…don't tell me."

"We need four people to take it down, all I have is a gun, but I'm sure we'll find a way," there was no mistaken that his voice was a bit shaken with fear.  
Then Aigis's monotone voice came in, "Do not fear Mitsuru we have been training tirelessly during the dark hour and I ….sure…," there was a loud thud and more static insuded, Aigi's voice was going in and out, "'s…. COMING!"

There was static and then it went completely silent.

"Ikuksuki," MItsuru yelled in vain, "IKUKSUKI!"

"I'm sorry Mitsuru I can't connect to him, there's a huge surge of energy in the way…"

Akihiko's eyes went wide, "The shadow there is that powerful?"

"Not the one from home…the one here…" Fuuka gasped and her persona dissipated, "I'm sure of it. There is a shadow here as well and it … it's coming this way."

The SEES group kept quiet and listened carefully, a low inhuman growl coming from the other side of the building.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Junpei clutched his katana, "Let's go over there to it."

Fuuka shook her head, "There's no need. It senses us and it's coming here."

"Ok everyone get ready!" Mitsuru shouted the command.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that," a male voice called from behind her.

Hamuko turned around to see the Host Club, armed and ready to fight. Kyoya, who was naturally in front of the group was donning his school uniform and modified his evoker to have a blade welded to the top of it, Tamaki was beside with a wooden staff, Hamuko guessed that he wasn't allowed to have anything sharp, the twins had hook swords, Mori was silent in the back holding a katana, and Honey had nothing but tape around his knuckles, his karate outfit complete with a black belt and his pink rabbit, uso-chan, in his left hand.

"Sorry for the tardiness," Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he walked toward them, "But after your warning about the full moon I thought it would be best for us to be properly ready." He glanced over toward the Academy and glared, "It's a good thing I decided to do thus."

"Kyoya," Hamuko walked toward them, resisting the urge to bite her lip, "Are you sure you all can do it?"

Yukari followed behind and nodded, "She has a point. You have gone through only one night of using your persona's…this is much stronger than the shadows you fought before."

"That may be so but…" Tamaki slammed his wooden staff into the concrete, "This is our school and after a certain speech," he glanced over to Hamuko and gave a smile, "I gain a new objective on life."

Honey ran over to Yukari and gave an encouraging grin, "You all work hard to save your home but this is ours. We have to do everything we can to protect it."

Mori gave a grunt of confirmation that he felt the same way.

Hikaru and Karou gave a sly grin, "'It's gonna be sorry it messed with us."

The Host Club pushed past SEES and took their place of waiting in front of the gates. As they stood there a small black cloud formed over the top of the Ouran Academy and black rain fell down, forming a jet black puddle.

"It's never rained during the dark hour," whispered Junpei.

"That's because its not rain," Fuuka responded still watching as the rain slowly stopped, and saw a mask fall from the cloud with a _thunk_, "It's the shadow."

The black puddle slowly began to bubble more and more. As it it lifted it began to have the consistency of bubbling slime, its arms were forming and its huge mouth opened and let out a low growl with a very potent stench. It smelled like manure, someone who didn't take a shower for a month, and a dead skunk all rolled together. Hamuko almost puked as the smell increased, when the shadow slowly crawled toward them.

"Gross," groaned Karou as he waved his hand trying to fan the smell away from his nostrils.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," complained Hikaru.

Tamaki's face was green and he was slowly swaying left and right, "Stay strong men!"

Hikaru and Karou turned their head to give their king an accusing glance, "Says the man who can puke at any minute."

"Hey shut it!"

"How about you morons move to the side so I can do a scan," Kyoya lifted his evoker to his head and summoned his persona.

Honey jumped enthusiastically pink flowers floating around his head as he suddenly ran toward the shadow, "I got it!" He giggled and then did a jump kick at the body of the shadow only to fall to the ground, grabbing his foot in pain.

"Mitskuni!" Mori yelled as he ran toward honey and tried to pick him up.

However the shadow was too close and spit something gooey and black into his face. Now Mori was the one screaming in pain and there was a distinct sound of sizzling skin.

"Damn it," Shinjiro took initiative and ran toward the shadow, "Can't you do anything right!"

He swung his ax into the creature only to have it sink into the shadow but no real damage was made. When he tried to pull it out… it wouldn't budge.

The twins took this chance to get their members out of harms way. Hikaru picked up honey and Karou was practically dragging Mori away from the slowly moving shadow. Shinjiro tried to pull his weapon out one last time but it still wouldn't budge. As the shadow raised its hand to attack he had no choice but to let it go in order to dodge out of the way. He ran back toward the group, his face even surlier than usual.

"Damn," he panted as he glanced back at the slowly approaching creature, "That is no ordinary shadow…even for the full moon."

Fuuka ran toward honey and summoned Lucia yet again, "Stay still and I'll heal it."

Even though she tried to comfort him he was still wailing in pain, then as Hamuko came toward him she saw why. The same foot he used to try and kick the creature...it was bleeding profusely and the skin looked like it was melting off so badly she could have sworn she saw bone.

Kyoya grunted and looked at the shadow, "That thing has the consistency of acid how are we supposed to defeat it."

"We don't have a choice. We have to figure out something fast!" Mitsuru stood her ground with her rapier pointed at the creature, "It's moving faster and coming straight for us!"

As they charged toward the shadow she merely stood there. It didn't matter what it was hit with…everything would just melt away. She never felt so hopeless in her life. She, the leader, was supposed to save them…save everyone, but they were all running to their death.

"I'm so sorry," she was on the break of tears and couldn't bring herself to watch, "I'm so sorry."

She covered her mouth expecting to hear scream, but nothing happened. She slowly turned back around to see that they weren't moving. It was if time had stopped for the Host Club and SEES, but the shadow was still inching slowly toward them.

"My, oh my, this defiantly went in the wrong direction," said a familiar voice forcing Hamuko to look around. It was Yuuko, the woman who was standing beside Igor in the velvet room. She was wearing the same flowing, red dress as before but this time she was holding a small black thing in her hand. Whatever the creature was it had long ears like a rabbit and a red jewel on its forehead, and its entire body was black as night.

"Please…you need to help them," Hamuko was on the verge of tears, practically begging, "They'll die if…if…"

Yuko walked over to Hamuko and put a finger on her lips to keep her silent, "I take it you have a wish, but in order for me to grant it…I will need something of equal value."

"I…don't have much of anything on me right now."

"I'll take what's in your left pocket," and she extended her hand.

Hamuko slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out the pocket watch that Shinjiro had given to her. It was precious to her and held the memory of that night when she finally as him lose his hardened exterior and smile for once, "It…means a lot to me but if it saves their lives then…fine. " she placed the watch in Yuko's extended hand, "Just promise me that you'll take care of it."

She gave a nod in acknowledgement then let the black creature fall from her hand to the ground, "I hope you're hungry."

The creature bounced up and down and opened its eyes, "Mokina starving!" it opened its mouth and inhaled so deep the wind was the same as a tornado. She was sure if she was on the other side of this...Mokina…thing, would have been swallowed her too. When the shadow was completely gone it gave out a small burp, "Mmm, Mokina full!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now I need you to come with me Hamuko," Yuko stepped to the side and behind a door lifted from the ground and slowly opened to reveal a blue glow, "We all need to sit down and figure out where this all started."

Hamuko wiped her eyes and entered into the velvet room. Igor sat in his usual spot while Theodore stood beside him holding tightly to his book.

"Ah welcome," Igor gave a nod and waved her in, "This is quite an interesting circumstance. Of all who have been in my velvet room, I have never had such…intriguing results."

She looked down unable to make eyes contact as she sat in her seat, "Well it's a good coincidence that Yuki happened to show up."

"Tsk Tsk, there is no such thing as coincidence," she pulled out a small hour glass from her sleeve and set it on the table between Hamuko and Igor, "Only inevitability."

"So…we were bound to meet?"

"Well think of it like this," Yuko didn't look Hamuko in the eyes as she popped off the top of the hourglass, "Of all the dimensions that you could have connected to… you just happened to connect to mine. And I just happen to be a dimensional witch."

Igor gave a chuckle and nodded, "I am not faint of heart to the known and unknown. However I appreciate the help. "

"Good then lets get started," She reached her fingers in and pinched out a few grains of sand then tossed at the clock behind Igor. The golden clock was still before, but now it started to move backward first slowly then pick up pace, until it was moving so fast that sparks were flying. "Oh my," Yuko chuckled, "I guess I put a little too much sands of time on that."

"Wait…what's going on?" Hamuko perked her head up and asked, thoroughly confused.

Theodore gave a bow, "I can answer that one Master hamuko," he stood upright and gave a knowing grin, "My Master's power is in the Fusion of persona's, however time travel is a bit out of his limit."

"We're going back in time…if we are, then why did Mokina swallow that shadow?"

"Easy," the little black creature bounce beside Yuko and rubbed its round stomach, "Mokina was hungry."

"More of peace of mind for you ," Yuko picked up Mokina and gave him a pat on the head, "and he was indeed hungry, but that is beside the point." Everyone looked up when there was a loud CLUCK! The elevator stopped moving, as did the hands of the clock behind him, "Ah good, its time."

Yuko pointed her index finger to the clock and slowly came out a clear bubble. It floated over and hovered over the table, "Now first let's talk about a habit of yours."

Hamuko was barely listening to her, she was too intrigued by this bubble and she leaned closer she saw figures moving….backwards.

"You are a slave to routine," Yuko continued, "but that's not a bad thing. You are the type of person who has a routine and can easily adjust it on a day to day basis."

"Oh…uh yeah," she finally looked up and thought deeply, "Well usually I wake up, go to school, hang out with one of my friends and almost every night I go to Tartarus."

"Ah yea," she gave a knowing grin to Igor, who merely nodded back, "I have been informed about this Tartarus but I can tell even there you also have a routine don't you."

She blushed and gave a nod, "Yeah we fight shadow and when we get tired we leave…"

"Just leave?"

"Well…"

Theodore walked toward her and cleared his throat, "Master Hamuko, If you wish for this to be done correctly we need you complete honesty and trust. No one will judge you here." He kneeled down and held her hand, "I give you my word."

She held tightly to his hand and gave a deep breath, "Each night on our way home, I ask Fuuka to do a scan outside of Tartarus before the dark hour is over. Just to make sure some didn't escape on our way out," Hamuko looked down at the floor and her cheeks turned pink, " I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to think I was being over cautious or anything."

"And you did this each time?" Yuko asked, she already knew the answer but she wanted Hamuko to figure this all out herself.

"Yeah I do it each night, except…" her head snapped up in realization, "Except one night when we had exams. We only did a few levels and we rushed to go home. I was going to ask Fuuka…but nothing happened the other times so I thought it would be fine. D-do you think that night may be it? Maybe we weren't supposed to go to Ouran Academy at all."

Yuko clapped her hands and gave out a giggle of delight, "By George I think she's got it!" the images in the bubble rewound themselves back even further and she saw the figures in there was SEES. It was rewinding back from their fight with the shadow at Ouran all the way from the plane trip and even her packing her bags. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, she thought to herself, _none of this was ever supposed to happen_. Slowly the images slowed down and came to a stop as the SEES group was about to leave Tartarus.

"So now you know what you must do correct?" Igor asked, "And remember you must hold yourself responsible for your actions. Thus are the terms of the contract."

She gave a nod, "Yes I know," without having to be asked she gave Theodore's hand one last squeeze of encouragement before she walked toward the door to exit the velvet room.

Yuko held up her palm, "Before you go, I have a 'gift' for you. The item you gave me holds many fond memories for not only you but the person it belonged to. In exchange I can erase your memories."

Hamuko turned around eyes wide with shock, "Erase…my memory?"

"Correct. You would never remember meeting the host club or any events that occured. Surely it would make it easier for you, especially since no one else will remember."

"No," she didn't hesitate to answer, "I want to keep these memories simply because…they are mine. I want to remember everything I went through so I can grow and learn…even if I am the only one that remembers. I know I can't tell the others but I …I don't mind."

Yuko merely smiled, "As you wish. When you leave this place you will be back to that night. However it will be up to you to make sure that everything falls into place…no matter what the circumstances."

"How will I know I made the right choice?"

"Trust me," the waved a hand and the door the velvet room creaked open, "you'll know."

Hamuko walked out the velvet room door and as soon as she heard the door slam shut time resumed as normal.

"Alright," Junpei yelled in triumph, "an early night. I wonder what I should do first…video games…or hell I could even go to bed early."

Mitsuru gave him a glare and walked close behind, "Or perhaps you can get some of your lessons done so you don't have to take summer courses."

He instantly lost his enthusiasm and his shoulder slumped, "yeah…there's that too."

Hamuko was a little taken back, after all that happened earlier, it took her a moment to remember what happened next, and then Fuuka poked her on the shoulder.

"Hey did you still want me to do a scan?" she asked.

"What?" Yukari asked, "what about a scan?"

The SEES group stopped and surrounded her. It was just like last time, she was intimidated with everyone staring at her that she changed her mind about asking Fuuka to summon her persona, but this time….she didn't have a choice.

"Well after we leave Tartarus," she spoke softly, "I ask Fuuka to make sure no shadows have escaped when we leave."

"Really?" Akihiko rubbed his chin, "I never thought about doing that."

Mitsuru swung a stray strand of red hair from over her eyes, "Come to think of it, that would help to make sure that none of the lost get attacked. Good thinking."

"Why the hell didn't you tell tell us about this before," Shinjiro's voice was stern, "You may be the leader but you don't have to do this all by yourself."

Junpei ran over and smacked her on the back, "Yeah, We are a team. Fuuka go ahead and do a scan."

"Of course," Fuuka gave a smile as she summoned Lucia. While she scanned Hamuko felt herself become a bit closer to her friends. She was so afraid of what they might think but in the end… they supported her.

"Thanks guys," she whispered softly, it was more to herself than to them.

"Hey I picked up something!" Fuuka called, "It's a low level shadow…two of them. They just escaped out of Tartarus."

Hamuko glanced down the street and there they were, one was flying and the other was crawling on the ground.

"Leave it to me!" Yukari pulled her arrow tightly against the string of her bow and released it. It struck the shadow in the sky and it disappeared before even hitting the ground.

"I can't let you have all the fun!" Akihiko pulled the trigger of his evoker and summoned it, "Come Persona!"

The metallic persona raised its hand and a streak of lightening struck down on the shadow. As soon as the attack was over the shadow was annihilated, the persona disappeared, and the dark hour was officially over.

Hamuko enjoyed the walk home. She was finally able to stroll back and give a genuine smile over small talk. It was as if a weight on her shoulders was finally over. When they finally got to the dorm everyone went their separate ways. However she had already finished her work so she decided to go to her secret spot.

She walked all the way to the top of the stairs and paused at the door that was always locked. She took a hair pin from her hair taking her time to Jimmy the lock open. She took off her shoes to keep the door cracked. She could open it from the inside but she never had the courage to close the door behind her. Just as she set her shoes on the ground her hand was licked my Koromaru.

"You wanna join me outside boy?" She giggled as the white hair dogged wagged his tail, hopping form left to right, "Alright, you can …just as long as you're quiet." She opened the door wide enough for him to walk through, then gently rested her shoes between the door way and the door.

At first Koromaru was running around the roof, smelling each corner getting himself acquainted with his surroundings. However when he saw Hamuko sit down and rest against the wall by the door way he instantly ran over so he could comfortably rest his head in her lap.

She absently rubbed his head and scratched him behind the ears as she gazed up at the half moon. She nearly fell asleep when she heard a tapping on the door.

"Hey…Mind if I join you?"

"Sure Yukari, have a seat but make sure the shoes keep the door open."

"Hey good idea," she praised as she carefully walked over the shoe, took a seat by Hamuko and offered her a red apple, "here I figured you might get a little hungry."

"Thanks," She happily accepted the apple and rubbed it against her black shirt in an attempt to wipe it clean.

"So how long have you been doing that?" Yukari ask before eating her apple.

"Doing what?"

"You know," she rolled her finger giving Hamuko the clue to keep going, "Asking Fuuka to scan."

"Oh," she shrugged, "I've been doing it for a while. I guess I was just cautious."

"Well it really is a good idea. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't."

Hamuko took a bite of the apple and smiled as a black butterfly flew a mere inches past her face and disappeared into thin air, "Yeah," she gave a knowing grin, "I can only imagine."

**Well that's all she wrote folks. Technically this story is complete but it will remain incomplete until I do spell checking for all the chapters. Thank you all for reading and your comments have helped a lot. Next story I work on will be 'Halloween night wish'.**


End file.
